Protector
by DaringDani123
Summary: The story of a young meerkat, wanting to escape her past. Set around 1/1.5. Sucky summery. Rewritten, reposted, retitled, completed.
1. Prologue

I do not own Lion King, or any other recognizable elements, which belongs to Disney. I own my characters which I have created, along with the plot. Please don't sue.

_

* * *

_

_Night over the Kalahari. A spooky thing, if you're not used to it. But the inhabitants of the underground are not effected by it at all. _

_And the inhabitants of the upper ground had no idea of the atrocity going on beneath them as they slept. _

_If they only knew._

_Deep, deep under the surface, a dark shadow moved silently through the darkness, through a series of entry ways and tunnels. _

_It had one goal._

_It had one reason to be there._

_It had one mission to complete._

_If it didn't... Dire consequences were to be distributed._

_It moved stealthily through the empty tunnels, making sure to go the way quietly, as so not to disturb the other meerkats that were sleeping. _

_How it wished to be among them. _

_It's gaze settled on a small meerkat family. A mother, a father, and a tiny baby. All sleeping soundly, cuddled up to one another. Such love... Such peace... Such innocence._

_How it longed to be apart of such a wonderful family. How it longed to have retained the same innocence that was shown on the pup's face. _

_But it knew better than to dream. It had a job to complete. _

_And it hated to think of the consequences._

_It continued, creeping to the appointed tunnel. Peeking in, it was tenanted by one lone meerkat. _

_This was the one it would kill._

_He was a big meerkat, a pleasant smile on his face as he slept. He had brown head-fur, and, though it couldn't tell since his eyes were closed, it already knew he had bright hazel-colored eyes. It pulled the little leaf from beneath it's arm, revealing a fang._

_Meerkats are immune to several poisons. _

_But they are just as vulnerable as the next creature to snake venom. _

_The fang was perfectly preserved; it still had a full poison sack attached to it. _

_Perfect for what it was going to do. _

_It waited for her prey to roll over onto his back. After he did, it set upon him._

_It was over in meer seconds._

_His eyes opened in shock as he stared ahead of him. "W-what?" He stared down at the fang and empty poison sack hanging from his chest. "But..." His eyes searched about, looking for the one responsible. "Come out here," he called hesitantly, his voice shaking as the poison began to work. _

_And it did as it was told. It stepped out of the shadows, revealing itself to be a young meerkat. His eyes grew even wider as he looked over the felon. "But, no. It can't be you, it can't-" He choked. _

_The meerkat responsible simply stared. "I'm sorry, Dumi. I really am."_

_"Why?" He managed to croak._

_The young kat stood emotionless. "Gerda. You must understand, she threatened my family. I had to do it."_

_"You... should... banished..." The poison was taking its tole on Dumi, he lay back on his nest._

_The other meerkat bowed its head. "If that's your last wish, fine. I'll go. But think on this before you die; it was your sister, your own flesh in blood, who threatened me. So if you really want your mob safe, you'd best hire somebody to do to her what she did to you."_

_He stared hard at her. "You... go... do..." And with that, his head fell back, lifeless. The other kat moved forward, settling him into a sleeping position, removing the fang and burying it in the dirt. As it closed his eyes, the meerkat had a grim smile of satisfaction on it's face. _

_"Don't worry, Dumi. You're wish is my command."_


	2. Chapter 1

Sunrise over the Kalahari. Beautiful to behold, a wonderful new beginning. Isha, however, didn't picture it that way. To her, it was just another start to another day, another seemingly endless day, that gave way to another, and another, and another, and so on. She saw no joy in the coming dawn, she just saw it as another opportunity for her life to get worse.

And, sure enough -

"Hey!" An alarm call was sounded. "Who're you? State your name and business!"

She gave a reluctant sigh. "My name's Isha, and I'm just passing through."

The speaker, an experienced male on sentry duty for his mob, narrowed his eyes at her. "Passing through, eh? I find that hard to believe. You'd best be on your way, before I call the whole Ishirini mob on you!"

"What is it, Damulu?" Another meerkat, a younger male, sped up to stand beside the older male. His eyes settled on Isha. "Whoa. Who'ssat?"

"An intruder, pup!" Damulu growled, cuffing the younger one upside the head before turning back to Isha. "Excuse the rookie, he's new."

Isha nodded in understanding. "Ah, I see. Well, I suppose this is the part where you chase me off, then yell at me not to come back, right?"

Damulu thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, that'd be about right." Having said that, he crouched down, giving a snarl. "You'd better run fast, Cause if I catch you, you're dead meat."

"Aw, come on Damu', it's just a chick." The youngster piped up, still gaping at Isha. "A beautiful, non-related chick at that."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Both Damulu and Isha growled in response.

"You're still a pup, Kaegan, get thoughts like that out of your little head, before I smack 'em out!"

"And what am I? Some piece of meat for you to argue over? Uh-uh, no way Jose, I _so_ do not swing like that."

Having been properly chastised by both his mentor and the 'beautiful, non-related chick', little Kaegan hung his head and went back to the main group, his dreams of being considered an adult meerkat firmly squashed into the sand.

Damulu looked at Isha. "Once again, excuse the rookie."

Isha nodded again. "Consider the rookie excused, though he was kinda cute, in a little pup kinda way." Then she sighed. "You know what, old timer, I'll save you the trouble. I'm gone, consider me out of the - what was the name of your mob, again?"

Damulu sighed as he answered. "Ishirini."

"Ah. Yes, as I was saying, consider me out of the Ishirini territory, kay? The boundary is at that far acacia tree, by the watering hole, right?"

Damulu sighed again. "Yep. Though I really want to chase you out here."

She smiled at him. "No one'll know any different. Everyone'll know what happened; that tough, strong kat, Damulu from the Ishinini -"

"_Ishirini_, not _Ishinini_."

"Whatever. Either way, they'll all know that you chased me long and hard."

Damulu nodded. "Good. And don't let me catch you back here, got it?"

Isha gave a smart salute, nodded the affirmative. "Got it, loud and clear, sir." And with that, she turned and dashed away.

It was like this every time. When she ran into a meerkat gang, she was always treated like a threat. Though, this time, she got away fairly easy. Other times she had been attacked, and it wasn't a pretty picture. It had been like that ever since she left her own mob. She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. Before she knew it, she was at the watering hole. As she knelt down to take a drink, she heard faint laughter coming from above her. Ignoring the water, she looked above her, in the acacia tree. Before she knew it, she was staring in the face of a small bird.

"I say, how do you do?" It spoke. It had a large orange and yellow bill, light blue and white feathers, and on the crown of her head she had a little tuft of three or so feathers sticking up. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm sure. Did you just come from the Ishirini clan?" Before Isha could get an answer in, the bird resumed talking. Rather fast. "Of course you did, there's no other meerkat mobs about here aside from them. Are you a rogue, or perhaps a loner?" Once again, without pausing for an answer, she continued. "No matter, I like you, even if you are a rogue or a loner. Oh, terribly sorry, my utmost apologies, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Chiku, might I inquire as to your name?"

Chuckling a bit under her breath, the meerkat answered this time. "My name's Isha. And to answer that last question of yours, I'm a loner. What about you? Don't you have a nest or a family?"

Chiku hung her head, and for a moment Isha regretted saying anything. "Sadly, no. No one likes me, because they say I talk to much." At that, she perked right on up. "I don't see how I talk to much, honestly. I talk just as much as the next hornbill, no more, no less. I just wish the others could see it, then maybe I could find a mate and settle down." She paused for breath. "What of you? If you're a loner, surely you've had a mate before, maybe even pups!"

Smiling, Isha replied. "No, no mate or pups for me. I mean, come on. I'm only a year old."

The hornbill's eyes widened. "Really? You're awful young to be a loner. Of course, I'm no old thing either, barely two, I am. What about family? Surely you have a mother, father, and perhaps some siblings out somewhere?"

Isha averted her eyes as she answered. "Yeah, I do. I have three - two siblings. A brother and a sister."

"Really? I have three siblings. All sisters. I only knew my father a short while, my mother said that he flew off, never to be seen again. Of course, my sisters' all teased me, saying it was my beak that drove him mad. But, I never believed such things, they were only jesting. Then again, I've been told on many occasions that my talkative nature could drive any beast mad. You don't believe that, do you?"

"Course not." Isha replied, nodding firmly. "You're beautiful, you have a wonderful voice, and you're extremely polite. Only a stupid guy wouldn't like you." She paused their and smirked. "Uh-oh. A majority of males are stupid." Chiku looked a bit confused at first, then giggled, but didn't say anything. Isha drank her fill of the water before wiping her arm across her muzzle. "Well, I'd better be going now. It was nice meeting -" When she looked at the bird, she halted mid sentence. Her head was drooped, and her eyes were filled to the brim with tears. "Hey? What caused the tear fest, hmm?"

Chiku sniffed before looking up at the meerkat. "I just, well, to put it bluntly, you're the only one who's ever actually befriended me. I don't want you to go. I would ask to go with you, but it would be terribly rude to invite myself along, wouldn't it? Besides, you probably wouldn't want a bird like me with you."

Isha thought for a moment, before smiling at the hornbill who was close to hysterics. "Well, if you're coming, come on, let's go."

Chiku looked up at her again. "You mean it, really? I could come with you?" Seeing Isha nod, she immediately perked right back up. "You'll hardly even notice I'm with you, promise! And I'll help you look for grubs, and look out for danger, and help find -" She paused to look at Isha. "Where exactly are we going? Well, no matter, I'm sure we'll find it eventually. Now, which direction are we planning on going? We can either go north, south, or west."

"Well," Isha thought for a moment. "Do you know what's west of here?"

The hornbill stared at her. "I'm surprised you don't! Pride Rock is to the west of us, in the Pridelands. Of course, it's a bit south-west of us, but we could make it in a few days flight." She paused. "Oh wait, beg pardon, you have no wings! Therefore... It might take you, perhaps five days to get to Pride Rock, walking. Of course, I could be wrong. It could take longer to get there, or shorter, I suppose it just depends on how we travel."

"Pride Rock? Don't think I've ever heard of it." Isha racked her brain, searching or any recognition to the place. "Nope, uh-uh. What is it? And what's the Pridelands?"

"Well, I never!" Chiku exclaimed. "But I'll tell you. The Pridelands is a territory. It's quite lush and beautiful, for the Savannah. It's ruled by King Mufasa, a huge, handsome lion. Pride Rock is where he and his pride - his lionesses, along with his brother - live." She paused a moment. "Actually, I think there was supposed to be some kind of hullabaloo going on soon, maybe we could arrive in time for it?"

"Well, if we want to, we'd better put a move on." Isha began walking, but paused and looked back at the bird. "Which way was it, again?"

Chiku pointed a wing in the south-west direction before taking off and flying just overhead. "You really should learn directions, Isha. Why, when I was bit a fledgling, just learning to fly, my mother told me..."

And so, with Chiku talking animatedly, the two newly found friends travelled into the direction of Pride Rock, with the sun pouring down overhead.

Little did they know they were being watched.

Just behind the acacia tree, staring after the meerkat, Kaegan watched, speaking quietly to himself. "Pridelands, huh? Well, I certainly wouldn't mind a vacation away from all the digging and yelling." And with that, keeping to the tall grass, he bounded after the pair.


	3. Chapter 2

Isha sighed as she sat down. They had walked - or flew, in Chiku's case - constantly, only stopping for emergencies, until the sun had started to set. With it now on it's last leg, shining orange against a pink, purple, and gold sky, they had decided to stop for the night beside a small pool, surrounded by trees. There was a bolt hole, one that obviously hadn't been used for some time; there was no meerkat scent anywhere about it. An ideal sleeping spot for Isha, while Chiku took one of the baobab trees. After they both had drank their fill from the pool, Chiku looked over at the meerkat.

"I thought you should know, there's another meerkat following us. He's been following us ever since we left that watering hole, back by Ishirini land. Don't be alarmed, he's a young one. Not the one that you said chased you from the boundaries. I know Damulu, he's an old fussbudget alright. Always has to have everything perfect. Reminds me of Maxim from the Kazi-Kuchimba mob. They live further west of Pride Rock, over the gorge and desert until you reach the scrub land."

"Yeah, okay." Isha sighed. "I guess I'd better deal with the little tag along."

"I'm going to go find grubs for us all, then." Chiku flew up into the sky without another word.

Isha stood up and cleared her throat. "Ahem. Alright, kid, game's over. Come on out, Reagan, or whatever your name was."

The disappointed voice came back. "It's Kaegan." He grumbled as he came closer.

Isha arched an eyebrow. "I care, really. And why are you following us?"

"What makes you think I was following you?" He acted nonchalant, glancing out of the corner of his eye for her reaction, hoping she might find it attractive.

"Oh, I don't know, Ishinini -"

"_Ishirini_."

"Whatever. You're miles away from your territory, you follow along our _exact_ route, and just _happen_to be camping in the same spot as us. Did you expect me to just say 'well, what a coincidence', or something?" Isha rolled her eyes. "And wipe that look off your face, it's making me sick."

Well, there went the element of surprise, not to mention his best 'seduction' look. He slumped. "I just wanted to get to know you."

And up went the eyebrow again. "Uh-huh. Look, why don't you just go on home, kid, okay?"

Here Kaegan started shuffling his feet. "But I want to go to the Pridelands with you." Then he furrowed his eyebrows at her. "And my name ain't 'kid'. It's Kaegan."

"Well, _sorry_, _Kaegan_, but I'm sure Damulu is gonna miss you. And if he finds out you're with me, he'll skin me alive." Isha shivered.

Kaegan puffed out his small chest. "I wouldn't let him do it. I'd protect you!"

Isha snorted and poked him, making his chest instantly deflate. "Uh-huh. _You_, a little meerkat, who probably ain't even a year old yet, protect _me_, a meerkat who's been taking care of herself ever since she was seven months old? I'd like to see that." He hung his head, and Isha felt a little sorry for the little guy. "Look, Kaegan, why don't you just go home? I'm sure you family and friends miss you."

"Yeah, right." It was his turn to snort. "They don't miss me. I bet they haven't even noticed I'm gone."

"Oh, beg your pardon, excuse me, I hate to interrupt." Chiku landed, rather badly, because her feet were clutching a mound of grubs. Worms, beetles, butterflies, moths, all sorts. Kaegan's eyes went wide as he saw the feast. "I've found plenty, enough for all of us. Dig in, I've already had my fill, just save one or two worms for me, if you please." Her words fell upon deaf ears as the two meerkats dove for the grub. "Well, I say, what atrocious manners! You two should be ashamed! If I went about stuffing my beak like that, my mother would have come and pecked me soundly until I had some manners knocked into me. Are you two even listening to me? Well, I never, the nerve!"

After the two had finished their meal, there was only one worm and a moth left. While Chiku ate the worm, a picture of perfect manners, Kaegan and Isha ripped the moth in half and ate it. The young male rubbed his stomach, which was very full. "Wow, I ain't ever ate like that before."

"Me neither." Isha agreed, smiling at Chiku. "You're the best grub catcher in the world, I'll bet!"

The hornbill cocked her head to the side. "Not the world, I'm sure, but perhaps this side of Africa. Of course, I would never brag about such a title, but it does have a ring about it, doesn't it? 'Chiku, best grub catcher on this side of Africa'. Bit long, I suppose, but whatever fits the bill."

"When she talks, she talks, doesn't she?" Kaegan muttered to Isha, trying not to let the bird hear.

Too bad.

"I say, what nerve! And I thought your eating manners were frightful! For shame, young viverrine! Shame on you! Why, if I went around talking behind someones back, my mother would have surely came and pecked me until I thought better of it!"

"Yes, she does." Isha ignored the bird, looking around at the bolt hole. "Guess this'll have to do for the night."

"I'm sleepy too," Kaegan hurriedly agreed. Isha glared at him, and he quickly settled down and gave a yawn. "Really, I am."

"Then go on in, I'm still wide awake." Isha smirked as she saw the look of disappointment along with a hint of annoyance as the young kat went below ground. "Chiku, what're we gonna do with him?"

"We've already fed him, though it sure took a lot to, indeed! I propose we let the lad sleep - "

"No, Chiku. I meant what will we do about the situation. We're still going to Pride Rock, but him?"

"I see. You should make your questions a bit more specific, then. Well, I suppose we could take him along -"

Before the hornbill could get into her sentence, Isha interrupted. "No. No, no way, no how. I don't travel with meerkats. Never have, never will."

Chiku looked a little indignant. "And why ever not? No meerkat I have ever met - well, aside from you, of course - _ever_ liked the solitary life. They always whimpered and moaned whenever they were alone, always wanting to be back in their mob."

Isha rolled her eyes. "Yes, and they always want to go cower in their dark holes while the world passes them by, only caring about not getting eaten. Oh yes, Chiku, it's a life of dreams." Then she sobered from her sarcastic tone and muttered something she hoped the hornbill wouldn't catch.

"What was that? Speak up, don't just murmur and whisper. Why, it's terrible manners! You should talk loud and clear, to where friends can hear you. I am your friend, you know. You can tell me anything, and I wouldn't blab a word! Mums the word, after all, perhaps."

"For some reason I doubt that." Isha muttered. Then she cheered up slightly, nodding to herself. "Yes, we're taking Kaegan back to his mob. No way is he traveling with us."

Chiku sighed. "Are you sure? It would mean going all the way back, then having to start the whole journey over. Meaning you'd have to walk all that way. It wouldn't bother me, of course, because I can fly, after all. But you, you're stuck on the ground, and walking would be slightly hazardous. By hazardous I mean snakes, slithering in the grass. Hyenas prowling about - dreadful creatures, hyenas. Wouldn't my mother have the roughest time with those cads, all they do is laugh all the time, even if the situation isn't the least bit funny! What nerve, I say, what nerve!"

Isha sighed, taking her index claw and thumb claw to rub her eyebrows, before answering her talkative friend. "Well, I guess we could take him... then ditch him when we get there..."

"So the little pestilence gets to stay?" Chiku asked hopefully, leaving it at that.

Isha groaned. "Ooooh, fine. Yes, he stays."

"Oh, Isha, I simply knew you wouldn't leave a little rip like that to fend for himself. I am sincerely proud of you, letting him come with us will give me time to work on his manners! Certainly my mother would have a fit if I simply left them as they were, why, she'd come and -"

"Peck you soundly til you did it." Isha arched an eyebrow at Chiku. "I'm not sure I'd want to meet your mother, Chiku." With a yawn, she continued. "Well, time for bed. Hopefully Kaegan's asleep by now, but knowing my luck, he probably isn't. You go and get a good nights sleep, Chiku, cause you're gonna need it for tomorrow when I tell the little punk he's staying." And with that, Isha went underground, while Chiku nodded and flew off to the nearest baobab tree to bed in for the night.

As Isha lay down, she looked at Kaegan's sleeping form. In spite of herself, she felt a small smile on her face. The little guy had spirit, that's for sure. As she lay her head on her paws, turning her back to him, she curled in a ball, shivering slightly. She felt Kaegan brush up against her in his sleep, and sighed as he snuggled up to her, like a little lost pup. She rolled her eyes at the thought, but didn't move away.

Hey, it wasn't often she got to be warm when she slept.

Before sleep claimed her, she thought over the days events. Running from the Ishinini - _Ishirini_, she corrected herself mentally, finding Chiku, being followed by Kaegan. What a day. Though she didn't want to admit it, she now had two new friends. Adding them to her list, she realized she had about... well, two friends to speak of. Major accomplishment, in her eyes, at least. And those emerald green eyes were closing now as sleep overtook her, leading her to the coming dawn.


	4. Chapter 3

And sure enough came the dawn, the huge golden sun peaking over the red horizon, casting shadows and breaking darkness as it rose to the sky.

Isha was the first to emerge from the bolt hole, turning herself to face the sun, drawing in all the warmth she could from the rays. Soon, she was joined by Kaegan.

"Mornin', Isha." He greeted her with a smile. "Sleep good?"

"Good enough," she muttered, closing her eyes as she basked. "See Chiku?"

The young kat looked about, searching the sky as he stayed facing the sun. "I can't see her. Wasn't she in that baobab there?"

Isha glanced over, shrugging. "I dunno. Guess she'll show up when she's ready."

"Hope she brings some more grubs," Kaegan remarked. "I'm hungry."

"After all that you ate last night, I'm amazed you don't weigh five pounds." Isha snickered.

"Oh yeah? Well, what about you? You ate as much as me, you should weigh at least six!"

"You shouldn't comment on the weight of a female, didn't you ever learn that?" Isha roughly pushed Kaegan away, making him topple over in the sand.

"I say, why's Kaegan rolling about and getting dirty? You'd best wash up, wouldn't want dirty paws at the breakfast table. Why, if my mother heard I'd allowed a meerkat, or any creature for that matter, to eat with me when they had dirty paws, she'd come and peck me til I made them wash!"

"As I said last night, I don't think I want to meet your mother, Chiku." Isha said as she pulled a caterpillar from the pile of grubs Chiku had placed in front of them when she had landed. Kaegan got up, dusted himself off, and joined in, tucking into the food with the same gusto as before.

Chiku clicked her bill in a sound that strangely resembled 'tisk, tisk'. "You act as if you've seen a seven-year drought. Of course, I would know about droughts well enough to know that we're not suffering from one now, however as the dry season nears we'll be soon facing it."

"Ow much lon'er t' th' P'idelan's?" Keagan asked, trying to talk over the snail he was trying to chew.

"You won't make it to the Pridelands if you talk with your mouthful!" Chiku exclaimed. "You could choke, not to mention it's incredibly rude. Why, if my -"

"Chiku, would you please just answer the question?" Isha interrupted gently, picking another grub from the pile.

The hornbill gave Isha a stern look. "Don't interrupt, terribly rude. But, to get to the point," she flew up for a minute, scouting around. "Hmm... I'd say we're two and a half days off."

Isha arched an eyebrow. "I thought you said it could be more than five."

Chiku shrugged her wings. "I didn't know you'd insist on walking all day, only stopping for food and rest. Besides, you meerkat types are incredibly fast walkers, if you'll forgive me for saying so. Oh, excuse me," she dipped her beak into the pile and pulled out a long worm. "I'm sorry, haven't eaten."

"Go ahead," Keagan said, leaning back from the few bugs that remained. "I'm stuffed."

"Me too," Isha said, but grabbed the last butterfly. "But not stuffed enough to leave this." After she popped it in her mouth and swallowed, she stood up with a stretch. "Okay, guys, let's get moving."

"But we just ate," Keagan protested. "We need to rest. Didn't your mom teach you about waiting an hour after you eat to do anything?"

Isha narrowed her eyes at the young male. "No, she didn't. Probably because I ran off before she could. Now, if you're going to gripe and complain the whole time, you can stay here, then go back to the Ishinini -"

"_Ishirini_!" Chiku and Keagan both exclaimed.

Isha rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You can go back home, 'cause I ain't puttin' up with whiny pups. You were the one who wanted to come, but we're traveling on _my_ terms. So not another whimper out of you, got it?"

With a reluctant sigh, Keagan stood. "Fine. You know, for such a pretty-"

Isha held up a paw. "Don't want to hear it, small fry. Let's go, Chiku, which way?"

Chiku took off into the sky, calling down as she did. "This way! I can just barely make it out!"

"Make what out?" Keagan yelled up to her.

"Pride Rock!" The hornbill replied. "We'll be there day after tomorrow, if we keep travelling like this!"

"Good," Isha said. "Maybe we'll make it in time for the big party or whatever, what do you think, Chiku?"

"Well, I don't think it's going to be a _party_, but I do think it'll be a special occasion. Who knows how long it will last, I certainly don't. Would you mind if I flew up ahead and found some creature to ask for the details?"

Isha shrugged her shoulders. "Don't see why not. Go ahead, just don't be gone too long, okay?" And with a nod, the hornbill flew off into the distance, becoming harder to see in the blue sky. "Well, guess we're on our own for a little bit." Keagan nodded, but didn't say anything. After a few minutes of silence, Isha sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at -"

"Shh," Keagan's eyes went wide as he surveyed the landscape. "Don't move."

Isha sniffed the air, picking up the faint trace of...

"Hyena," she whispered to the younger 'kat beside her. "Get low when I say, got it? Run for the nearest cover, a bolt hole, a log, I don't care, just something to hide in, and don't look back."

"What about you?" He asked worriedly, glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Don't worry 'bout me, I've done this much more than you have." She scanned the grass with narrowed eyes until she saw the tale-tale gray spots in the grass. As soon as she made that discovery, her green eyes met yellow ones that peered out from the grasses. "Go. Keagan, go now."

"But -"

"No buts, go now!" Isha hissed. As soon as the little meerkat made a run for it, the hyena leaped out of the bushes.

"Well, well, well." It snickered. "What have we here?"

--

heh heh, cliffie! bet ya'll hate me now... oh well, more reason to review. speaking of which, is it so hard just to leave a review? i only have one person who's alerting, and this chapter is for you, BrightShadowWalker, for being the first person to alert Forgotten. go you, you get a cliffie!


	5. Chapter 4

Isha gaped up at the large dog hyena. He was one of the biggest she'd seen, with huge, yellow teeth dripping with drool, it's yellow eyes narrowed in a wicked grin.

"Mm, you look tasty." It snickered as it prowled closer. "What, not gonna run?"

Isha tried to look brave, but her voice was a bit higher than normal. "I was, uh, actually, um, looking for you?"

He arched an eyebrow at her. "You soft in th' head, or somethin'? 'Cause I ain't that stupid."

"No, really!" Isha tried to regain her senses. _Okay, how am I gonna ditch __**this**__ guy?_ "Uh, yeah, I _have_ been looking for you." She tried to speak calmly, but inside her teeth were chattering and she forced her knees not to shake. "Did you know you're behind on your IQ payment?"

The hyena furrowed his eyebrows at her. "You really _are_ soft in th' head. I ain't got no stinkin' _IQ_, and it ain't got no payment!"

"_Uh-huh_," Isha clicked her tongue. "I see. But did you know that over _seventy percent_ of the _entire_hyena populous is down on their IQ payments, and as a consequence are forced to live under lions?"

"Seriously?"

Isha nodded convincingly. "Oh yeah. See, if hyenas would pay for IQ's, they would probably be even mightier than the king himself!"

The hyenas eyes grew wide. "Wow! How do I pay for an IQ?"

Isha smiled. _Wow, this was easier than what I thought it would be_. "It's very simple, really. Just go back to your place of and residence and wait for one of my colleagues to contact you about your payment."

The hyena stared hard at her, making her a little worried again. And by 'little', I mean she broke into a nervous sweat and bit her lip. "How do I know you ain't foolin' me and makin' me look like a idjit?"

Isha subtly rolled her eyes and placed her paws on her hips. "Do I _look_ like a sneaky kind of businesswoman who would trick you?"

He sighed. "I guess not..." A bit of drool escaped his mouth as he whined. "But you look so _tasty_, though..." He paused to grin. "What's stoppin' me from eatin' you now, and still be waitin' for my IQ?"

"I wouldn't be able to tell my colleagues about you being a new costumer, meaning no one would get sent out to help you." She answered nervously.

The dog hyena glared. "Fine. But only because I hate lions."

Isha smiled; partly from relief, partly from victory. _Ha! What a sucker!_"Pleasure doing business with you, sir! Don't worry, we'll be in touch, I'm sure." The hyena grumbled incoherently as he loped off. Isha continued, making sure he couldn't hear. "I'll make sure to send one of my imaginary colleagues to your place. One-two-makes-four Sucker Street, in Stupidville, right?" With a quiet snicker, she dashed back to see if Kaegan was all right. She ran in the direction he had gone, calling out to him. "Hey, Kaegan! You can come out now, I got rid of that loser! Kaegan? Kiddo?"

The grass to her left rustled a bit before a meerkat head popped out, and she jumped at his sudden presance. "'Bout time, Isha, I thought that hyena ate you."

She shrugged. "Eh, no such luck. Any sign of Chiku?"

"Nope," he answered. "So, how'd you get rid of slobber-chops back there? Play dead?"

"No," Isha grinned as she related the tale to the younger meerkat. At the end, he gaped at her.

"He was _that_ stupid?" He asked, dumbfounded. "No way. You should be dead by now."

Before she could reply, she was cut off. "My dear, what dreadful manners! Isha, I thought better of you! I say, told a great bit _lie_! Why, had my mother been here, she'd peck you good and soundly!" Chiku had landed to their right in silence, listening to Isha's tale. "However, I suppose that if it were a life and death situation, like yours, perhaps it could be excused."

"Once again, don't want to meet your mom," Kaegan rolled his eyes.

Isha turned to the hornbill. "So, any info on what's goin' on at Pride Rock?"

Chiku smiled and spread her wings grandly. "Oh, Isha, the king and queen - Mufasa and Sarabi, of course, are celebrating the birth of their new born heir, the prince! Animals are coming from miles around to see the new cub, there's talk of an old shaman, Rafiki the mandrill, and that he's going to perform a special ceremony. I spoke with a girraffe, an older male from farther south. Amazing he got here, for his age. He said when he had been younger he had seen Mufasa's ceremony himself, along with Mufasa's brother, Scar. Said it was a beautiful sight to behold, for sure. Said his granddaughter is here with his daughter to see the new prince. Little, gangly thing she was, but beautiful, a darling little thing for sure."

"Okay, sounds cool." Kaegan rubbed his paws together in excitement. "What d'you say, Isha?" He looked at the female meerkat expectantly, only to find her staring blankly at Chiku. "Isha?"

She did not respond. Could not respond. Only one thing kept running through her mind, distracting her from answering.

The vision of a baby meerkat, a little boy, no more than a few weeks old, it's eyes and ears just open.

"Isha, dear, it's _dreadfully_rude to stare like that." Chiku's voice snapped her out of it.

Taking a deep breath, she finally answered. "Well, then, I guess we'd better get a move on if we're gonna get there in time to see the prince." Kaegan let out a 'whoop', jumping into the air as Chiku watched disdainfully, probably going to berate him for being so loud and boisterous. She did so, while they walked, at a quicker pace this time. Isha didn't take any of the sights in, only focusing on walking.

But for the life of her, she could not get that little meerkat pup out of her head.

* * *

sorry it's short (only 1049 words) and that it probably sucked. i hope Isha didn't come across as a mary-sue, though i wouldn't doubt that she has in this chapter, having to deal with the hyena. now, this hyena (his name is actually Carl), is not as stupid as he seems, so please don't judge him. as i said, hope Isha wasn't a very bad mary-sue, considering it took me days and nights to come up with this. it's been rewritten four times now, so as i said, please forgive. also, ignore any spelling errors: i did the best i could, but my Word isn't working, and the spell checker on FF isn't either.

ALSO: very big and special thank yous to LittleMeerkatGirl and LM1991 for being the first reviewers! this chapter's for ya'll!


	6. Chapter 5

"Are we closer yet?"

"No."

A pause.

"What about now?"

"_No_."

Another, slightly longer, pause.

"What about -"

Isha turned and glared at the younger meerkat. "Kaegan, if you ask that _one more time_, you won't even have enough time to scream for your mommy. Got it?"

Kaegan rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever." She had been in a remarkably bad mood ever since they had set off to see the celebration at Pride Rock, about five hours or so ago. They could finally see it clearly on the horizon, but even with seeing it they still had a long ways to go. The sun was setting in front of them, so the fiery black shadow that was Pride Rock started to show a bit clearer. Of course, they were facing the back, but still.

"Isha, don't you think we'd best settle down for the night? What with that hyena incident and all, I'd have thought you'd have been a bit more cautious." Chiku remarked, gliding over their heads. "Besides, it's nearing dark. Can you not see the sun sinking lower and lower and lower?"

"We still have a way to go yet, Chiku, we'll be fine." Isha called up. She heard a slight mumbling behind her and turned to glare at Kaegan. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." The adolescent replied, covering his snickers with the words. She glared harder at him, before finally turning around and resumed walking. _Gah_, the thought, _now I finally know why I don't travel with other meerkats_.

They traveled in silence for a few minutes more, before finally Isha sighed. "Fine, let's stop." She stood higher on her hind legs and looked around. "Any sign of a place to sleep?"

Kaegan joined in her search, but it was Chiku who spotted their new resting place. "What about that over there?"

"Where?" Isha turned in her direction to see one of the best places to rest she'd seen in a while.

It had a little pool outside of it, perfect for their little group to drink from, two trees, and a small cave of sorts, located beneath an overhanging rock. Kaegan immediately dashed forward to check it out.

"Dude!" His voice echoed from the den beneath the rock. "It's great! Nothing's even been in here for _ages_."

"I can tell," Isha remarked, heading straight for the pool. It was amazing how thirsty she could get. As she quenched her thirst, Chiku flew up to inspect one of the trees, and Kaegan was still under the rock, so she was left in peace. After she had finished, she stood up and looked around. There was a nice layer of grass covering the top of the large rock, and the area around the pool, in front of the entrance to the den, was clear. She smiled slightly to herself. This was an ideal place.

Chiku fluttered back down to stand beside her in the fading light. "Shall I go find some grubs for us, Isha? I'm feeling a bit peckish, to be honest. Oh! Peckish, and with me being a bird!"

Isha gave a small chuckle at the words of the hornbill. "Nah, you go ahead and go find your dinner, Kaegan and I can find our own dinner."

"Very well, but I'll bring a few things back just incase you don't get enough to eat." Chiku said, flapping off to eat her own supper.

A short time later, when all bellies were full and Chiku had returned (carrying a few worms and grubs, which the meerkats gratefully ate as dessert to their own meal), and nests were being made. Chiku of course didn't have to make her own nest to be comfortable, but she helped her earth bound friends by gathering materials and giving (somewhat unneeded) advice.

Isha stood back and admired her handiwork. She had made a perfectly comfortable nest; though it didn't look perfect. It was simple, efficient, and sensible. The nest Kaegan had made was copied from her own, she noticed, but didn't mind. The kid had to learn sometime how to make a decent bed.

Now the three friends were sitting up, watching the stars in the sky as they twinkled happily. Isha and Kaegan sat, dipping their paws in the water, while Chiku stood beside them.

Kaegan spoke first. "Hey, Isha?"

"Yeah?" Isha yawned.

"Do you know what those dots up there are?"

Isha thought for a moment, before shaking her head. "Nope, not a clue."

Chiku, who had begun preening her feathers, looked over at them. "My mother always told me that the lions and other such animals said that the great kings of the past were up there. Of course, my father, for what little time he had been around, had put a stop to that nonsense. He simple said they were guiding lights to shine down and fill the night with what little light they could."

"Ooh," the two meerkats said simultaneously. Isha, however, spoke next. "You can track by them too, can't you?"

"Well, yes, in a way. There's the North Star, you can track by it." Chiku replied. "Of course, I was brought up with good tracking skills, so I rarely use them. It's easier to track by the sun; it always rises in the east, and sets in the west."

"Well, whatever they are, they're pretty." Kaegan said, then pointed with a paw. "Hey, look, I see a rabbit!"

Isha squinted, then grinned. "I see it too!"

Chiku smiled at their enthusiasm. "Those are called night-pictures. My mother and my sisters and I would all sit in our nest and try to find new ones every night."

Isha looked about the sky once more. "Hey, look at that one! Looks like two mongoose!"

Kaegan looked over at her. "You mean, mongooses?"

"Actually, I believe the tem would be mon_geese_." Chiku spoke.

"No, it isn't mongeese, it's mongooses."

"What's it matter?" Isha interrupted. "A mongoose is a mongoose is a mongoose. Doesn't matter what we call it. But to get back to the night-pictures…" She pointed with a claw up at the constellation she was speaking of. "See? Looks like a pair of mongoose, holding hands."

"It does… kind of…" Kaegan squinted his eyes. "I think it's too skinny to be a mongoose, though. More like a meerkat."

"I say, it does resemble a meerkat, doesn't it, Isha?"

She shrugged. "I guess." She stood, stretched, and then gave a yawn. "Well, I'm beat. I'm heading to bed, we'll need our rest for tomorrow if we're gonna make it in time to see the prince's ceremony." And with that, she walked to the den. She crawled inside, and settled down on her nest, curling up to get comfortable. And within minutes, she was asleep.

* * *

_Stomp. Stomp. _

Isha was dreaming. It was a good dream too, filled to the brim with all sorts of delightful delicacies, and among them was her favorite. The mere mention of it set her mouth to drooling and her stomach to growling.

_Termites_.

Termite tacos, termite turnovers, termite tequitos, every kind of recipe you could think of, it was in her dream.

_Stomp. Stomp._

She was rudely awakened from this paradise of dreamland as the ground rumbled. She sat up; bleary eyed, her fur hanging in her face, and basically just looking all around awful. She yawned, looking toward the exit to the den to see what time it was. She growled. _It's not even light yet!_ She marched to the exit and crawled out, about to put someone in his or her place, when she realized something.

The noise-making hooligan that had woken her was, in fact, a _mass_ of animals.

Cheetahs, elephants, rhinos, giraffes, herds upon herds of zebra, gazelle, and wildebeest, almost every kind of animal thinkable were there.

She gaped stupidly in the direction they were going, not noticing that Chiku, who was an early riser herself, landed beside her.

"Isha, you look an awful fright. Is that how you're planning to look for the ceremony? I hope not. I say, where's Kaegan? Isn't he up yet? Dearie me, what a –"

"Wait, hold up a second," Isha waved her paws a moment. "You mean the ceremony is _today_?"

Chiku, indignant at being interrupted, nodded. "At sunrise, actually."

"Yikes!" Isha stumbled back to the den. "Kaegan! Kaegan, wake up, the ceremony's _at sunrise_!"

"Say huh?" Kaegan sat up, head fur standing on end and eyes halfway closed. "Five more minutes…"

"Who do I look like, your mother?" Isha growled as she approached his nest. "Get up!"

"No."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." With that, she grabbed his nest and began pulling it toward the exit. It took a few minutes, seeing as how she's a meerkat, but eventually she got it outside into the now red sky, beside the pool. "One last time. Get. Up. _Now_."

"Uhnn…"

And with that, Isha pushed the nest into the water. She smirked as Kaegan, now wide-awake and soaked to the bone, jumped out, spluttering and coughing.

"I hate you, Isha."

"That's the best thing you've ever said to me." Isha rolled her eyes at him, smoothing her fur out to where it lay in its normal style; hanging slightly over her right eye. "Now come on, let's go. Don't want to be late, do we?"

And with that, the two meerkats; one putting the finishing touches on her head fur (which just wouldn't stay laid down), the other muttering incoherently and yawning every few moments, went to find their feathered friend.

* * *

best i could do, guys. i'm sick as a dog. got up monday with a crappy stomach, tuesday it slacked off, but today it came back full force. i got up at like, 5:55 this morning for no good reason other than i wanted ice cold water and some med. so yeah. best i could do. don't expect review replies or the next chapter up soon, at least until i get better.


	7. Chapter 6

After finding Chiku, the three traveling companions eagerly hurried to find a good spot to see Pride Rock from.

"Ooh! I'm so excited!" Chiku was chattering, as usual. "I can't wait to see the little prince! I wonder if he'll favor his mother or his father more."

"I'm sure he'll favor both of them, Chiku." Isha rolled her eyes playfully. "After all, he _is_ their cub."

"And he's the firstborn too, Isha. The firstborn prince of the Pridelands! Oh, how very wonderful indeed!" Chiku went on, gliding along above her meerkat companions.

"Uh, Isha?" Kaegan flinched nervously at the sight of a leopard. "Do you really think this is a good idea?"

Isha shrugged, keeping her eyes on a cheetah. "We're at a royal ceremony. You don't see the lions hunting, do you?"

"Well, no, but -"

"No buts. Relax." Isha poked his shoulder. "You've hung out with your colony too long."

"Yeah, and you didn't hang out with yours long enough." Kaegan shot back.

"Oh come now, you two, surely you aren't frightened?" Chiku tittered. "You _are _meerkats, after all, aren't you? It's your instinct to be afraid."

Isha glared up at the bird. "So? Wanna make somethin' of it?"

Chiku looked taken aback for a moment, then recovered her composure. "Why, no. I didn't mean to offend, Isha, I was merely stating that your instinct is flight rather than fight."

"Whatever," Isha sighed. But before she could continue, Kaegan grinned and pointed.

"Look! A monkey with a stick!"

Isha and Chiku looked in the direction he was pointing, and Chiku let out a gasp. "So it _is_ true! A shaman will perform the ceremony! Oh, how delightful!"

Isha shrugged. "What? It's just Rafiki."

Her two companions looked at her. "Rafiki?"

"Yeah, that's his name." Isha arched an eyebrow at them. "You've never met him?"

"I should say not," Chiku replied.

"What do you think?" Kaegan crossed his arms.

"Oh, shut it." Isha then continued. "I met him once before. I had gotten bit by a spider, and he healed me right up. He has a funny accent, and talks about himself in third person, but hey, he's a good healer. Nice conversationalist too. Very wise."

"That's nice," Kaegan muttered. "Hey, isn't he walking toward the rock?"

"He is," Chiku answered. "Oh! That must mean it's about to start! Come on, hurry, you two! We won't be able to get a good branch if we don't hurry!"

"Branch?" Kaegan looked at Isha in confusion, but the female meerkat only shrugged vaguely.

--

"Phew, that was a climb," Isha flicked a paw over her forehead, leaning against the trunk of a tree. Yes, the two meerkats had to climb a tree in order to see Pride Rock. After edging around predators, almost getting trampled by a startled gazelle, and being told off from a haughty zebra, the two were near exhausted. And they still had to make it back to their den!

"You're telling me," Kaegan muttered, rubbing one of his hind paws. "I don't ever want to do this again."

"You and me both," Isha agreed before looking up into the higher branches of the tree. "You all right, Chiku?"

"Quite fine, dearie, right as rain. Got a prime seating arrangement, right here." A pause. "Oh, I say, who is _that_?"

Isha strained her eyes, looking at Pride Rock. She could see King Mufasa (whom, at first site, had nearly scared Kaegan senseless. "Look at that _lion_!" Kaegan had said, his voice high-pitched and shrill. "He's _huge_!") sitting on the end of the promontory, waiting for Rafiki. And there was a little blue bird beside him, bowing grandly. "Who, Chiku?"

Kaegan took up a spot beside her, staring out over the rock. "Looks like another hornbill to me."

"I daresay it is! Oh, and he's a right handsome one, too. Look at his bright blue feathers! Have you ever seen anything more becoming?"

"Probably," Isha and Kaegan shared a snicker over the young 'kats comment. "Ooh! Look!" He pointed. "Rafiki and Mufasa are going to the den!"

"To get the little prince, I'd assume," Chiku called down from her higher perch. "Yes, I see them! Why, that must be Queen Serabi, and - Ooooh! That must be the little prince! He's simply adorable!"

"I can't see, I can't see!" Kaegan was trying to lean over Isha, who roughly pushed him back to his own spot.

"Stay off my lap, pup. I can't see with your big head blocking my view." She rolled her eyes at his glare, before straining to see herself. And you knew the precise moment she saw the scene; her eyes got big, and she got that smile most females got upon seeing a baby. "Oh, he's adorable!"

Kaegan, finally being able to see, nodded in agreement. "He is pretty cute. For a lion cub, anyway."

"What are you gonna say next?That meerkat pups are better?" Isha scoffed. "Please. They're furless little blind things, not even bigger than a bug. It's downright shameful, having such an ugly thing for a baby."

Kaegan just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but then they get fur, and their big eyes open up, and -"

"And then they hit the terrible age," Isha once again interrupted. "Always in to trouble, can't be left alone, not able to get food for themselves. Almost worse than having newborns." Kaegan held his silence then, cause the crowd of animals had erupted into noise; the shaman, Rafiki, had lifted the little prince into the light, showing him to the entire congregation.

"Look at him, Isha!" Chiku cooed down. "He looks just like Mufasa! You can see it already. But he has his mother's eyes, I think. See how prettily shaped they are? Simple marvelous!"

"He does, doesn't he?" Isha remarked offhandedly, clearly not paying attention. She was simply staring at the cub, but before long, she turned to Kaegan. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I take back what I said about meerkat pups. Yes, they may be ugly, yes, the may be a handful, but... a baby is a baby, I guess, right? No matter what it is."

She didn't turn to see Kaegan smile as he looked back out at the young prince, who would almost certainly have a long, wonderful life ahead of him.

* * *

yes, it's short. in fact, it's the second shortest chapter, second only to the prologue, which was only 600 words, give or take. it was only 1,000-some-odd words. but you'll have to forgive me; i got sick, and just after getting better and working on this chapter, we got a call saying my aunt had committed suicide. so yeah, i've been a bit busy with my family. but i think the worst is behind us, so hopefully i'll be able to update more. i'm sure you all can guess what happens in the next chapter, and hopefully it won't take me long in writing, either. review, please, that's all i ask!


	8. Chapter 7

"What a splendid sight!" Chiku was going on as the trio made their way back to their little place. "Simply marvelous!"

"Oh yeah, Chiku, the cub was adorable," Isha rolled her eyes at Kaegan and the two stifled grins. Their hornbill friend had been going on ever since the ceremony had ended. Which had been a while.

"No, I meant that hornbill! Why, he could very well possibly be the king's majordomo!" Chikusighed. "And he was very regal and proper, did you notice? Why, I bet he'd be a pleasure to speak with!"

Kaegan struggled not to laugh, but when they came into view of the little den, he froze. Isha looked at him, puzzled, then turned to look in the direction he was staring. Chiku did as well, falling silent.

There was a hammock. Strung up between the two trees. And the hammock had an inhabitant. It was another meerkat. A male, at that.

Isha and Kaegan growled; he was most certainly a rover. Kaegan was growling because not only had that rogue set up in _their_place, but he might also try to put the moves on Isha. He wouldn't allow that to happen. Oh no.

Isha was growling as well, for mostly the same reason. Though she was more focused on him invading her space.

"Isha, dear, don't get carried -" Isha was already striding toward the hammock purposefully, anger clearly written on her face. "- away," Chiku finished with a sigh, turning to look at Kaegan. "I don't envy that poor meerkat when she gets to him. I hope she doesn't hurt him too badly."

Kaegan just glared after Isha. "I hope she punches his brains out, to be honest." He snagged a passing bug as it crawled by, sitting down as he ate it. "Get comfy; might as well enjoy the show."

"Enjoy th-" Chiku looked appalled at the very thought. "I never! I'm off to find some food. I shall be in that -" she gestured with her wing "- direction if you need me." With one last look after Isha, she took off.

Kaegan just shrugged and grabbed another bug.

As Isha approached the hammock, she thought about calming herself. Nah. Best stay angry til this free-loader was well off the property. Once she was right beside it, she glared down at the meerkat laying in it. He had red hair, and was a little on the lanky side. She rolled her eyes and promptly flipped the hammock, tipping him on the ground.

"Hey!" He growled, jumping up, brushing himself off and looking around. "Pumbaa! What's the big idea!"

"My name ain't Pumbaa, big-nose." Isha growled. He whipped around to face her, and she saw that his eyes were in fact brown. She didn't care. "What're you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?" He shot back. "You ain't got no right to be here! This is -"

"_Yours_?" Isha's eyes narrowed. "We got here first. So I suggest you get your hairy tail off my land!"

"_Your_ land?" He growled. "You're just a crazy female. We got here first, no ifs, ands, or butts."

"Crazy female - why you cheeky -"

"Timon? Timon, what's all the yelling about?" Isha's eyes widened as a warthog climbed out of the den, not remembering that he had interrupted her. His eyes met hers, and he smiled pleasantly. "Hello, my name is Pumbaa."

She smiled back. "Isha." She liked this guy much better than his friend, even if he did have an... _unusual_ smell about him.

"Pretty name," he remarked. He nudged the meerkat. "This is my buddy Timon. You should be more polite, Timon, we have a guest."

The meerkat, Timon, snorted. "Please. She's no guest. She's trying to say she got here first, when we did. She's just wanting our dream home."

Isha arched an eyebrow. "Do I need to get witnesses? It wouldn't be a problem."

"It's probably just a big misunderstanding," Pumbaa remarked, then he brightened up, wagging his tail comically. "I know! Why don't we all stay here, together! All three of us!"

"Three?" Ishaasked. "No, you don't get it. I have two other friends with me." Then she comprehended what he had suggested. "Oooohno. It's bad enough I'm going around with _one_male meerkat, let alone two. No offence to you, of course, Pumbaa, but there's no other option. You two are gonna have to leave, seeing as how we got here first."

"Where have you been all day, then, chicky?" Timon demanded.

"Chicky? I know you just did _not_." Isha growled. "And as a matter of fact, we were at the prince's ceremony."

"We were too!" Pumbaa exclaimed. Then he turned red, obviously embarrassed by something, and stayed silent.

"Very nice, very nice," Timon rolled his eyes. "Still doesn't change nothing. We got here first, and that's that. So you can take yourself and your _friends_and get out of here, you little half-brained, dimwitted, big-eared, blondie!"

Isha growled, her eyes flashing at his insults. "You big-nosed, hyena-faced, brain-dead, worthless waste of fur! We were here first, and you know it!"

"My nose ain't big!"

"Looked at your reflection lately?" She arched an eyebrow. "Cause from where I'm standing, your nose is _huge_."

"Uh, excuse me," Pumbaa tried interrupting the oncoming fight. "Timon, why don't we just go? I mean, they _did_ get here first..."

"Don't bother," Kaegan had wandered closer to hear what Isha was screaming at the rover, and now sat beside Pumbaa. "Once Isha gets on a role, nothing'll stop her. I should know." He looked up at the warthog. "I'm Kaegan. Who and what are you?"

"I'm Pumbaa, and I'm a warthog," he answered, turning back to look at the two glaring meerkats, who were, at the moment, in silence. Of course, it was Timon who broke it.

"That's _it!_" And with that, he lunged for Isha, eager for a fight.

* * *

short again, i know, and i'm sorry. hopefully i can get back into the swing of writing longer chapters soon. i'm not very sure i like how Isha and Timon react to each other, but the whole 'instantly fighting' thing actually comes from a real story. anyway, next chapter is already in the works, and perhaps i'll post it tomorrow, if i finish it. gah, i need to quit with the authors notes, don't i?

oh! it just came to my attention that i never posted a disclaimer, which i shall correct myself and state it now: i do not own any of the characters or settings, aside from Isha, Kaegan, Damulu, and Chiku. all recognizable elements belong to Disney.


	9. Chapter 8

"Ding ding!" Kaegan called helpfully as the two older meerkats began fighting. Pumbaa winced occasionally, then took to sheilding his eyes from the scene.

"Is she always this violent?" Pumbaa asked, wincing as he heard Timon shout.

"Hey! That's my tail!"

"You pulled my hair! You're in for it now, big-nose!"

"My nose AIN'T BIG!"

Kaegan shrugged. "I really haven't known her long enough to say. What about him?"

"I just met him yesterday. So I couldn't say, either." Pumbaa winced again.

Isha dodged as Timon tried to tackle her, causing him to fall face-first into the dirt. She gave a yawn as he got up. "That all you got? Please. My grandma faught better than you."

Timon growled as he stood up. "Oh yeah?"

Isha arched an eyebrow with a smirk. "Oh yeah, big-nose."

He growled louder. "Call me big-nose _one more time_."

She leaned forward, to where their noses were almost touching, and her smirk grew. "Big. Nose."

His eyes grew wide and he lunged for her, too quick for her to comprehend, and the two were fighting again.

Kaegan was having a great time, munching on bugs that happened to crawl his way, while Pumbaa just hid his eyes with his hooves.

"I say! What barbaric actions! Stop it! Stop it right this instant!" Chiku had eaten her fill, and had come back to see the fight going on. The two meerkats, however, didn't hear her. "Isha! Isha, quit that right now! That's no way for a proper lady to act! Why, had my mother been here, you'd both be getting a pecking! One you'd never forget!"

"Hush, Chiku, it's getting good!" Kaegan shushed the hornbill. "Put 'im in a headlock, Isha! Hit 'im left! Right! Left again!"

Chiku glared at the young meerkat. "I say, you'd get a pecking too, I should think!" She glanced over at Pumbaa, before doing a double-take. "Well, I say, hello, Pumbaa! Haven't seen you in quite a time, quite a time indeed!"

Pumbaa smiled cheerfully at her for a moment. "Oh, hey, Chiku." But then a yell interrupted him, and he hid his eyes again.

The three creatures turned back to the fight, and saw Timon had wrestled Isha to the ground, and pinned her there. "I win! You lose! So shut up and leave, already."

She threw him off, and pushed him into the water. She was panting for breath, glaring down at him as he came up for air. "Didn't want to stay here anyway. You can have it! It has an awful draft, and the grass is itchy!" And with that, she kicked water in his face and stormed off, muttering to herself as she went.

With departing glances at Pumbaa, Kaegan and Chiku followed, the former having to hurry to keep up, while the latter just flew.

--

"Isha?"

"What," she snapped at Kaegan. She had been in another of her moods since she had lost the fight, which had been earlier that morning. It was getting close to sun-down, now. _Scrawny, big-nosed cheater..._

"I was just wondering... what are we gonna do now?" The male meerkat wisely ignored her anger. "I mean, we went and saw the prince's ceremony... what now?"

That question made her think, forgetting her brooding. It was a good thought, for sure. The whole reason for coming to the Prideland's was to see the prince, and she hadn't thought much past that point.

"If I might make a suggestion?" Chiku asked, hesitantly.

"Yes, Chiku?" Isha asked, calmer now that she had something to occupy her mind.

"Well, perhaps we could go in search of the Kazi-Kuchimba mob. I mentioned them a while ago, the night we discovered this pestilence was following us," the hornbill fixed a look on Kaegan, who stuck his tongue out. "They live slightly west of here, in the scrubs."

Kaegan's eyes lit up. "You think there'll be girls there?"

Isha snorted, tweaking his ear. "As if any girl would like _you_, pup. They'd all run away from you the moment they saw you." Then she seriously considered Chiku's idea. "Hmm... Maybe. But that means we would have to turn around and go all the way back to Priderock." Her mind turned back to the encounter with Timon and Pumbaa. Pumbaa wasn't that bad, in fact she imagined they would get along just fine. But that hyena-face, Timon, he was another story.

"Oh! I never got to ask, Chiku." Kaegan began. "How'd you know that warthog, Puma or whatever his name was?"

"Pumbaa, Kaegan." Chiku corrected. "We met a while ago, back when we were both on our own. Pleasant but simple fellow. Very polite and likable. How he ended up with that riff-raff 'kat, Timon, I'll never know. He's far too good for that one, he is. Though I do remember Pumbaa having a slight flatulence problem."

"Flatchoo-whatence problem?" Kaegan asked, cocking his head to the side in a confused manner, which made Isha smile and shake her head slightly.

"She means he has a bad digestive system."

"Ooooh, you mean he farts a lot." Kaegan nodded understandingly. "We used to have a meerkat in our colony who had that problem. Downright hilarious at times, though."

Isha rolled her eyes. "I'll bet." Then she sighed. "Well, we're not going any further tonight. And since we're homeless, thanks to that no-good big-nosed freak that called himself a meerkat, will you please find us a fairly suitable place to sleep, Chiku?"

The bird nodded and flew higher, scanning the terrain.

Kaegan looked over at Isha. "You know, you did really good in that fight. I didn't expect you to kick butt like that."

She rolled her eyes again. "Oh, shut up already. When you live on your own, you have to learn to fight, otherwise you die. Simple as that." She growled. "And we're not going to say another word on the subject, are we?"

Kaegan sighed. "Isha, you really need to lighten up. It's not that big of a deal, seriously. If we had stayed there, we would have ended up never going off again. And I kinda like roaming around."

Isha snorted. "Yeah, until you've been alone so long you can't stand to stay away from home. And believe me, you will. The life of a loner isn't all it's cracked up to be. It isn't glamorous, it isn't exciting, and it doesn't get you fans. All it'll get you is loneliness, danger, and if you're lucky, a quick death."

"I hate to interrupt this pessimistic conversation," Chiku had returned. "But I believe I've found a suitable spot to spend the night. It's not to much further ahead, a hollow log that appears to be full of grubs and such."

Isha sighed. "Good. That'll do." And with that, the two meerkats followed Chiku in silence to the log. It was fairly large, and hollowed out, so it made an ideal spot to hide. It was crawling from end to end with bugs, but most importantly...

Isha's eyes widened. "Termites? Oh, Chiku, you wonderful bird! You've led us to a rotten log full of termites!" And with that, the female entered the log, snatching pawfuls of termites as she went, stuffing them into her mouth.

Kaegan and Chiku looked at each other for a moment, then both chuckled as he went into the log after Isha, and the hornbill flew up into the tree behind it.

However, they were not alone.

Two figures glared down from a hill close by. The smaller of the two turned to the taller. "Come. We must tell Gerda what we have seen."

The taller agreed. "Yes, she will be pleased to know that Iesha has returned." And with that, the two scampered quickly away into the night, leaving behind no trace that they had ever been there.

* * *

ah, much better. longer, too. 1,362 words. i am happy with that. i've figured out how the whole thing will end, so now it's just working through and writing to get to that point. but now that the plot's getting interesting, i do believe writing will be easy, though i do suck at writing fights, as you can tell. read and review, people!


	10. Chapter 9

Isha awoke with a yawn. She sat up and stretched in what limited room there was inside the log. "I had too many termites last night," she murmured to herself as she stretched a crick out of her back. As she climbed out of the dark log and into the sunlight, she saw Kaegan was already awake. "Morning."

"G'morning," he yawned in reply, facing the sun to draw in warmth as she came to stand beside him. "You just missed Chiku. She's gone to see if she can find a way around Pride Rock to the Kazi-Kuchimba mob."

"Oh," she nodded. "Well, I guess we'll just head back that way after breakfast, then, so she won't have to fly all the way back here."

"Good idea."

As the golden orb rose higher into the sky, the meerkats warmed up after the long night, then set about gathering bugs from the log. Isha mainly ate beetles and other grubs, staying away from the termites.

Well, she had a few.

As she stood straight to look around the savannah landscape around them, she shivered. Kaegan noticed. "What's up?" He asked, his mouth full from the beetle he was munching on.

She just looked vigilantly around. "I dunno. I just... I feel _wrong_. Like, I dunno... Like we're being watched or something."

Kaegan stared at her for a moment, before scoffing and swallowing his beetle. "Come on, Isha. You can't be serious."

She glared at him. "Listen, pup, you can't honestly tell me you feel one-hundred percent comfortable being here. You'd rather be back at Pride Rock, or at the very least back at the old place."

He sighed and stood up. "Look, there's nothing around here to be staring at us. Really, it's just your nerves getting to you. Chillax, eat another termite, and everything'll be fine. I'll even be sentry for a while, just to make you feel better." He paused and thought for a moment. "Or, you know what? You could be having termite withdrawals." He grinned to show he was teasing.

"Now _you_come on. I'm not addicted to termites." She rolled her eyes, but sneakily grabbed a pawful of termites. _Just a few more_, she decided. "Let's just grab breakfast and go, okay? That's the only thing that'll make me 'chillax', whatever the heck that's supposed to mean."

And so, with their paws full with all the grubs they could carry, the two meerkats set off to the west, scanning the skies for their hornbill friend.

--

Chiku was having a hard time. She couldn't find _anyone_friendly to ask for directions, though she was almost sure she could find the way herself. She desperately wanted to find a meerkat from the Kazi-Kuchimba mob, she would have even welcomed that old fusspot Maxim if it meant being closer to finding out where they were. The mob had a large territory, and there was no telling with tunnel system they were living in nowadays.

She decided to land when she realized her stomach was gurgling; she hadn't stopped to eat. She landed beside a well-used water hole, where there was a herd of elephants drinking. She started finding grubs and such when she heard the deep voice of the matriarch elephant speaking.

"Zazu, you're supposed to be the one creature who can discuss our needs with the king. Surely you must see that we simply can't go on as such!"

"I'm truly sorry, madam, if I have given you the impression that I wouldn't speak of the matter with the king. My apologies. I shall bring up the matter at once."

"Thank you, Zazu. My herd can't take much more of those tick birds, pecking at us left and right! Simply exasperating and annoying, that's what it is."

"I'm sure it is, madam Rubani, but as I stated, I shall have to talk with His Majesty."

"Very well, then. You have our thanks, Zazu."

_Hm_, she thought, _this Zazu creature sounds highly sophisticated. He'd probably be a wonderful conversationalist._Before she could think further, a blue hornbill fluttered down a few feet away from her. She gasped. _It's HIM!_

He noticed her staring at him, and looked up at her. "Yes, madam? Do you have a complaint for the king?"

She quickly shook her head. "Oh, no! I have nothing to complain about, not here. It's simply delightful, here in the Pridelands. Very peaceful, and the landscape is beautiful. Much better than my last home; it was simply dreadful, almost like the Elephant Graveyard compared to this place. The king does a wonderful job, I must say."

He nodded. "Quite right. I don't think I've ever met you before, might I inquire as to your name?"

She nodded and gave him (what she hoped to be) her best smile. "My name is Chiku, and from what I've heard from hereabouts is that your name is Zazu, am I correct?"

"Indeed it is, madam Chiku. You've heard correctly." He nodded his head politely. "Well, I hate that I cannot remain to chat, but unfortunately, as the kings majordomo I have many duties to carry out."

"But there is something I need help with, if you have the time to assist me." She said quickly before he could take off.

"And what might that be?"

"I'm looking for the Kazi-Kuchimba meerkat mob. Perhaps you know of their whereabouts? What den they last occupied?"

He nodded. "Ah, yes, those pesky vermin. I've been told off quite a time by animals bigger and better than me, if I may say so, but being told off by that meerkat, Maxim, why, that ruffled my feathers, let me tell you. I nearly had a mind to peck him for the smart remarks he said to me; but as the king's majordomo I must display patience, though sometimes I view it a pestilence rather than a virtue." He paused for breath. "The last I saw them, they were on the south-west part of their territory. Perhaps they're still there." He seemed to think, then nodded affirmatively. "Yes, the south-west corner, I believe. Anything else I might help you with, madam?"

She smiled again, grateful. "No, thank you, sir. You have been extremely helpful with my search." She paused for a moment. "And please, call me Chiku. Madam makes me feel slightly older than I truly am."

He nodded and flashed her a smile. "It's certainly no trouble, then, Chiku. I bid you good day, and perhaps we might meet again." And with that, he flew away.

Chiku smiled. She was sure she was acting like a nestling, and that had her mother been there she would have pecked her for behaving as such, but she didn't care. She knew his name.

With a start she remembered that she had left Kaegan and Isha by themselves. _Hopefully they haven't gotten into too much trouble while I've been away,_ she thought to herself as she took to the air. _Zazu, hmm, what a splendid name. He must surely think mine's a bore. Oh, how I wish my mother had named me something special..._ She continued with this trail of thoughts while she flew back in the direction she had come, back towards the log with her friends, her hunger completely forgotten.

--

"Ah!" Kaegan exclaimed, pointing up at the blue sky. "There she is!"

Isha squinted her eyes until she saw the shape of a hornbill take form. "Yep, there she is. Wonder if she's had any luck."

"Oh!" They heard Chiku exclaim as she saw them and began flying lower. "Why, I was sure you would have remained at the log and waited for me."

Isha shrugged. "We didn't want you to have to fly so far."

Chiku did a little twist in the air, giggling as she did. "Right now I feel as if I could fly from one end of Africa to the other and back again!"

Kaegan stared at her, before turning to Isha. "She must have found a jitterbug." He snorted at his joke, and Isha rolled her eyes. "Get it? Jitterbug, cause she's all jittery... quit rolling your eyes. You know it was funny."

"Oh yeah, almost as funny as that joke about eating a junebug in July..." Isha rolled her eyes and grimaced as she remembered the jokes he had told while they searched for Chiku to lighten the mood. "You certainly have a taste for bad jokes."

He shrugged. "What can I say?"

"How about nothing, so Chiku can tell us what's got her so excited?"

"That'll work, I guess."

The two meerkats looked up at the hornbill, who giggled and related the whole story. "And so he told me that they were settled on the south-west corner of their territory. Then he called me Chiku, and said we might meet again sometime!"

By this time, her two friends were trying not to laugh. Isha was the one who spoke, though, while Kaegan tried not to snicker. "That's... that's great, Chiku. I'm glad you got to talk to him. Was he as handsome in person?"

Chiku sighed with delight. "Oh, Isha, you just wouldn't know! His deep blue feathers practically shone in the sunlight, and his beak was such a wonderful orange! You just wouldn't know!"

"She's right, you know," Kaegan managed to say. "Considering you don't like your males blue, with beaks and feathers."

Isha swatted his head for the comments. "Well, at least we know where we're going, now. Chiku, which way's south-west?"

Chiku paused her giggling for a moment. "Hmm... That way."

Isha nodded and took the lead. "Then let's go."

* * *

ah, 1667 words. i knew it'd come back to me. also; i think i'm the only person who can spell words like 'sophisticated' but misspell 'elephant' and 'truly'. i'm pathetic, i know. but read and review, so maybe i won't seem so pathetic. hope i didn't overdo Zazu. i kinda like it, how he's always going on about being the king's majordomo. ha.  
note: i'm thinking of changing the title of the story. if anyone has any suggestions, please let me know. Forgotten just really has no meaning to the story, and i want something that actually goes with the story. thanks!

EDIT: i realized i'd spelled Maxim 'MaxYm', so i went back and changed the y to an i. my apologies.


	11. Chapter 10

"Can we stop yet?"

"No, Kaegan. We can't just drop where we are; we have to have cover."

Silent night had fallen once again over the Savannah.

"What about _now_?"

"Kaegan, we haven't even gone five steps."

Okay, maybe not so silent.

"Can we stop _here_?"

Isha, as always, lost her temper. "No! We'll stop when I say, and not before! And so help me, if you ask _one more time_ I will _not_ be held responsible for what happens."

Kaegan muttered, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. "Slave-driver..."

Isha glared at him, but Chiku interrupted her before she could say anything. "Isha, I really wish you would hold your temper. He's just a pup, after all -"

"Hey!" Kaegan interjected at the indignity of being called a pup.

"- and he's tired. I'm tired, as well, and I can tell from the look on your face that you are too. So I suggest we just take advantage of whatever cover we have, because I'm sure Kaegan won't be able to go another foot soon."

Isha sighed and started rubbing the back of her neck. "You're right, Chiku, as always." She turned to Kaegan. "Sorry." Somehow he didn't believe she was sincere, as she still held that 'or else' look in her eyes, but he remained silent. "Now, Chiku, do you see a tree, or a burrow, or _something_?"

Chiku scanned the horizon. "While my night vision is not at it's best, I believe I can make out the shape of a large boulder up ahead. Perhaps you and Kaegan can tunnel under it for shelter, and I'll sleep in that rather large tree up ahead."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kaegan remarked. "I'm ready to stretch out the old digging muscles again."

Isha cringed. "Ugh. Let's just wait til we get there, shorty."

He glared at her, but let the comment pass. "Why? We're meerkats; digging is what we do." He gaped at her. "Don't tell me you're like, one of those _free-thinkers_."

She arched an eyebrow. "Free-thinker?"

He shrugged. "That's what Damu' used to call them. They always think that meerkat's should stand up for themselves and go strike out and find some 'perfect place where no 'kat has to hide or get eaten', and so on. Like that crazy Buzz guy."

She snarled, whipping around to glare at him, accenting her words by poking his chest. "Don't _ever _call Buzz crazy. _Never_. He was more of a meerkat than you and me and your whole stupid _Ishinini_ mob combined." Without missing a beat, she continued. "But as for being a free-thinking, no, I'm not. I understand it's the circle of life to get eaten and dig tunnels and all that junk. I just hate getting dirt under my claws, is all."

Chiku stared at Isha. "I don't believe I've ever heard you speak of a matter as surely as you just did about Buzz, Isha."

Isha just shrugged. "It's... it's just a touchy subject with me, is all."

Kaegan rubbed his chest where she had poked it. "I can't believe you. Miss rough-and-tough loner doesn't like _getting her nails dirty_." He snickered.

She glared at him again. "Say that again, shorty. I dare you."

He ignored her. "We're here!" He rushed forward, seeing the rock. He collapsed beside it. "Rest!"

Isha rolled her eyes, but gave a little smile in spite of herself. "It's a four-letter word." When Kaegan looked at her in confusion, she waved a paw. "Forgot; you're too young to get that one."

Chiku glared at her. "But I get _that one_. Isha, I'm surprised at you!"

Isha chuckled, smiling apologetically to cover it up. "I'm sorry, Chiku. But it really is a four-letter word." Then she turned to Kaegan, who was staring at her. "Alright, digger, start diggin'." He rolled his eyes, but did as she said, humming a little tune. She immediately interrupted that. "No, no, _no_! No singing!"

"But it helps me get my rhythm!"

"Too bad." She narrowed her eyes. "Go rhythm-less. I will tolerate _no_ singing. I repeat; _I will not tolerate ANY singing_. Do I make myself clear, shorty?"

"Only if you quite calling me shorty."

"Fine, _Kaegan_. Am I clear?"

He snorted. "As crystal." And with that, he went back to digging.

Isha looked to Chiku. "So I'm guessing you're going to sleep in that -" she pointed to the only tree she could see on the horizon, "- tree?"

Chiku nodded, stretching her wings. "Indeed, I shall. If you should need me, come get me. And please, behave yourselves, would you?"

Kaegan kicked a pile of dirt directly at Isha, as if responding to Chiku's words. "Sure thing, Chiku!"

Isha rolled her eyes. "Go on, Chiku. Sleep well."

"And you two as well," Chiku nodded to her, then took off, heading toward the tree.

Isha looked down into Kaegan's hole he had dug. "You done yet?"

"It'd go a lot faster if _someone_ were to help."

"Well, I don't know _someone_, but if I see him I'll let him know you need his help. So hurry up and get it done."

She heard Kaegan snort, but then a something made a sound nearby, causing her to whip her head around. She scanned as far as she could, but the grass was high here, reaching high over her head. She backed against the rock. "Scoot over, Kaegan, I'll help." After he had moved to give her enough room, she immediately set to work on scooping out a den for them to sleep.

He decided it would be a good time to make conversation. "So, why'd you stick up for old Buzz? I mean, no 'kat I know likes him, you're the first one I've met."

She took a deep breath. "It's none of your business, really, Kaegan." She said it gently, so not to get him mad. "I'll tell you -"

"When I'm older? _Puh-leeze_, Isha, don't give me that." Kaegan snapped. "If you didn't want to tell me, that's fine. Snap at me, say 'none of your beeswax', and be done."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Fine then. It's none of your beeswax. Now shut up and move, so I can widen this out a little." He complied, and soon the tunnel was wide enough for them to sleep in. "Now, unless you want to be spoiled and go out and get moss for a bed, I suggest you just get to sleep where you are. It's black out there, and there ain't no telling what all's out there, ready for a meerkat malt to eat with whatever meal they're having."

Kaegan remained silent, curling up in a ball and seemingly falling asleep instantly. Isha rolled her eyes and curled up as well, and soon was asleep.

But not all creatures were.

Four creatures were creeping towards the tunnel entrance, whispering to themselves.

"You know your orders. Carry them out," the apparent leader spoke quietly. "And _do not fail_." And with that, the four went underground.

* * *

sorry for the shortness. i thought i had it down. but now i really know you all hate me, don't you? mwahaha, you'll just have to wait til the next update to find out what's going to happen. got a new poll up on my pro, go check it out and vote, PLEASE. begging here. the outcome of that vote will end up deciding the ending of this story, as to how far i have to get. so go VOTE! I COMMAND IT!

and sorry for the wait; as if things weren't bad enough, my late-aunt's fiance (sp?) got himself thrown in jail last week. apparently it's time for drama in my life, as if Isha wasn't giving me enough of that. no promises on how soon the next chapter will be in coming, but i'll try my hardest!

edit: added the last three lines to make it end better.


	12. Chapter 11

The first thing Isha knew was that her head hurt. Second, that she was being shaken awake. She decided to respond, sluggishly slapping at the paws that were shaking her.

She sat up with a groan, rubbing her head. "Ugh, this is the worst headache I've ever had." She opened her eyes, which were bleary, and looked around. "Hey, this isn't the -" Her eyes widened as she came to her senses. "Where's Kaegan?" She looked up to see another male meerkat looking down at her, a pitying look in his eyes. He looked about her age, with white-blonde headfur and dark eyes. She glared up at him. "Who are _you_?"

He sighed. "I'm Nato." He handed her a strip of wet moss. "Place that on your head, it should hopefully help." He paused. "And as for your friend, he's fine. He'll be joining us any minute."

She did so, while still glaring at him with suspicion. The moment the cool moss was in place she felt much better, and decided to be civil to the new 'kat. "Where are we?"

Nato sighed before answering. "You'll find out, sooner or later."

Isha, confused, was about to ask another question, when the sound of a scuffle sounded on the other side of one of the walls.

"Hey, watch it! Get your paws off me, I can walk myself, you know. You're paws are cold! Stop! Quit it!"

"That's Kaegan," Isha remarked, surprising herself at the tone of worry in her voice. In order to hide it, she turned to glare fiercely at Nato. "Listen here, buddy, if you don't give me straight answers right now -"

"You'll what?"

The two turned toward the voice, as a male meerkat emerged from the shadows. Nato instinctively flinched, backing into the shadows, leaving Isha to face him on her own.

The male smiled charmingly at her. He was taller, and most likely much older than she was, with dark brown headfur and black-looking eyes. It was the eyes that scared her the most, so much she refused to look straight into them. They had an insane look in them. "Hello, Isha," he said soothingly. "I hope you're finding your stay... comfortable?"

She rubbed the wet moss against her head. "I should say not."

His smile turned apologetic. "I'm sorry about that bump on your forehead, but it was for your own good. You see, we couldn't handle the idea of you showing resistance, after all, we've been expecting you."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Expecting me?" Then she looked toward Nato, then back at the stranger. "Who _are _you? And how do you both know my name? I've never met any of you in my life!"

"Well, we have a... hmm, how should I put it... a mutual acquaintance?" The meerkat grinned. "And as for my name, I'm called Gatimu. But enough about me, I was sent to tell you that her majesty is on her way, and that she can't wait to see you again."

"See me again?" Isha asked, confused. Then she turned angry, poking Gatimu in the chest. "Listen her, mister, before I speak to _her majesty_, I expect my friend to be here!"

"I can assure you he's quite fine," Gatimu assured her. "But if that's what it takes to make you comfortable, so be it." He poked his head out a tunnel that Isha hadn't noticed before then. "Guards! Bring him in!"

And so they did. Kaegan struggled in their arms, until they let him go. He brushed his shoulders off, glaring at them with all the hatred he possessed in him. Then he turned his gaze to her, and immediately rushed over and hugged her. "Isha! Oh geez, are you okay?"

Isha hugged him back, relieved he was in one piece. "I'm fine," she answered simply. Then she pushed him away from her, and sighed at what she saw. He had a black eye that was still swelling, a bruise on his cheek, and his headfur was all messed up and dirty. "But you aren't, obviously. Sit down." She ordered, looking to where Nato had seemingly vanished. "Can we have some more of that wet moss?"

"There'll be time for that later, Isha," Gatimu interrupted. "At the moment, it's best you prepare yourself for her majesty's visit."

Isha glared, but before she could reply Kaegan looked at her from where he sat. "Who's 'her majesty'?" He used air quotes to accentuate his words.

"Good question," Isha looked to Gatimu. "Answer it."

"You already know the answer, Iesha, you just need to remember."

This time a female voice, though certainly not very feminine, echoed in the chamber.

"She's here," she heard Nato whisper.

Then, the female meerkat stepped inside, standing beside Gatimu. She had a smug grin on her face. "Well, how are our little _guests_doing, hm?" She had light brown headfur, and odd golden eyes. She smirked towards Isha. "Bet you didn't expect to meet me again, did you, Iesha, dear?"

Isha gaped in silence, completely in shock. Kaegan looked at her, confused and worried, standing up to shake her gently, to try and get her out of the trance she was in. "Isha? Isha, say something."

And Isha did say something. She looked toward the female meerkat, her eyes still wide with shock. "_Gerda_?!"

* * *

mwuahaha, i know, evil me, another cliff hanger. i'm SOOOOO sorry about the wait, this chapter was SOO hard to write, and i just couldn't get it out properly. but tonight (well, technically, this _morning_, as it is now 12 AM), i told myself "Dani, you are _going _to write the next chapter", and so i did. hope you enjoyed, though it sucked. hopefully the next chapter will be easier to write, lol. also sorry for the shortness. writer's block and myself just don't mix. without this authors note, it was only 900 words, give or take.

so, what do you all think of the new title? i had a stroke of brilliance with it; i remember looking up the meaning of Isha, and on some sight, it said that in Sanskrit it meant protector. i thought it fit, really, considering the future plots i have planned for her. tell me what you think! it was LittleMeerkatGirl who gave me the inspiration; she said the title should be about Isha, and so kudos to her! yay!


	13. Chapter 12

Gerda smirked even still as she looked at Isha. "Well, you _do _recognize me after all." She gave a fake pout. "And here I was worried."

Isha had recovered fully from her shock, and was now glaring at the older female. "You shouldn't worry," she growled. "How could I forget the meerkat who ruined my life?"

Kaegan did a double-take between the two, focusing on Isha. "Whoa, back up. Explanation, please?"

Gerda chuckled. "Yes, Isha, explain what _you_ did to your friend here."

"I'm sure it'd be an entertaining story to tell," Gatimu chuckled as he stepped beside Gerda.

Isha growled as she looked at Kaegan out of the corner of her eye. "Not now," she faced Gerda, her eyes blazing. "There's unfinished business I need to settle."

Gerda met her glare and returned it. "Oh, honey, we've already settled our business."

Isha started to lunge for her, but Kaegan stepped in and held her back and the last minute. "I'll show you -"

"Cool it," Kaegan whispered.

Gatimu overheard, and he sneered. "Yes, Isha, _cool it_. Wouldn't want to have another... _incident_, would we?"

Gerda laughed at that, giving Isha a look full of contempt. "Of course we wouldn't. There's no where left for her to run." Isha snarled and shook Kaegan off, but Gerda continued. "I have things to do, so I'll leave you with your friend here."

She turned to go, but Isha called, "This isn't over, Gerda."

Gerda turned and smiled coldly. "Of course it isn't, Iesha, darling. Of course it isn't." She turned again. "Come along, Gatimu." And with that, the two left.

Kaegan immediately rounded on Isha. "What's she talking about? How'd she ruin your life? What _happened_?"

Nato decided to join them from the shadows. "You don't know? I thought -"

"Never mind what _you_thought!" Isha interrupted harshly. "You were no help! You could have _at least_ warned me she was here!"

Kaegan growled, getting in Isha's face. "Look, leave him alone for a second, will you? I want answers."

"You want answers, Kaegan?" Isha growled back. "I'll give you answers then." She sat down with a sigh. "But you might want to sit down. It'll be a while." She glared up at Nato. "And you might as well come over here too. You'll hear it anyway." Nato nodded but stayed silent, sitting in front of her, while Kaegan sat on her side, in sort of a triangle. She took a deep breath, and began to relate her tale; the one tale she wished desperately she could forget.

"It started on a normal day in my old colony," she began. "I was a little over ten months old at the time. My parents had two litters; the oldest were my brother, Faraji, and myself. They had recently had the second; my sister, Luisa, and my brother, Nanji. Their eyes and ears were still closed; that's how young they were." She closed her eyes as she thought of her siblings.

"To spare you the gruesome details, I found myself in trouble a lot of the time. Not for messing up, mind you, but for just being naturally mischievous." Kaegan snickered at that, but stopped when she glared at him. "I would always start fights and arguments, and I would land in trouble.

"Well, one such day, I had taken a swing at this meerkat named Okoth. Ugh, that meerkat was so obnoxious - he got eaten by a hawk not long after, but that's not part of the story. The leader, Dumi, had placed his sister, Gerda, at his right hand, rather than his brother, Abasi. Gerda was the one who dealt with me.

"Well, my parents had said that if I got in trouble _one more time_, they'd make me pupsit. I hated watching the little vermin, even my own little siblings. So, naturally, I begged and pleaded with her not to tell them. So... we made a deal. She'd seen my temper work, and she'd seen how... _seemingly heartless I could be_, to quote her own words. And then there was the matter with my little siblings. In my old mob, you weren't allowed to have more than so many pups, unless otherwise noticed by the leader. Three was the limit, and I'm sure you can do the math. Any more pups than the 'quota', and they're liable to be killed."

"In other words, she blackmailed you." Kaegan remarked.

"Basically, yes. But she'd had some trouble of her own. She wanted to be the matriarch of the mob, rather than having to serve Dumi. So, as I said, we made a little deal. Well, not so little, but to spare you more details, it ended with her not telling my parents about the misdemeanor, and me taking care of her problem with Dumi."

Nato blinked. "You _took care_ of her problem? You mean...?"

Isha rolled her eyes. "Yes, Nato, just say it. I killed Dumi. Now, if you'll kindly shut up, I'll continue on with my story." She took a deep breath. "Yes, I killed Dumi. And in the process, saved my little brother and sister." She closed her eyes. "But when it came about that the new leader was chosen, it was _Abasi_, not Gerda. Needless to say, she was angry, and since our 'deal' didn't give her what she wanted, she went back on her side of it."

"What do you mean?" Nato asked.

"I mean that she... that ruthless..." Isha opened her eyes to look at him. "She killed Nanji. And blamed it on me." She sighed. "After that, even my parents wouldn't believe my side of the story. Only Faraji and Safiya - my best friend - would even attempt to listen to my side of it. Later on, Gerda was banished for an attempt on Abasi's mate, Adeola, who was pregnant at the time. But it was never the same.

"No one would even look at me, hardly, except for Safiya and Faraji. Some mocked me, some pitied me, some hated me, mixed emotions. My dad was ashamed of me, my mom was heartbroken, and Lulu was so innocent, as if she didn't even know what was going on..." She had gone quiet, to a murmur, before making her voice heard again. "So I left. I wandered around, going place to place, seeing Africa." She looked at Kaegan. "About five or so months after that was when I met you, Damulu, and Chiku over in Ishinini territory."

"_Ishirini_, Isha," Kaegan muttered, glaring at her. "So you mean to tell me, that you _killed_ a _patriarch_, and never thought to tell me or Chiku?"

Isha shrugged, but glared back. "You know, that's something you don't advertise very much. Had I done that, you two would have taken off."

"How do you know?" Kaegan asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Because - " then Isha's eyes got wide. "Chiku!"

Kaegan's eyes widened as well. "She... she doesn't know we're..."

"She's probably worried sick," Isha remarked, closing her eyes again. "I hope... I hope she forgets us, though. I hope she'll just fly away."

"_What_?" Kaegan asked, gaping at her. "Why? I thought you were her friend, Isha."

"I am! That's why I want her to leave," Isha growled. "You don't honestly think we'll leave here, do you?"

Nato sighed. "Look, arguing will get you nowhere. Why don't we all just take a rest; it's impossible to tell what time it is down here, so we might as well sleep while we can." He settled down a little bit away, on a nest made of old grass and leaves. "There's a pile of bedding over there that you can use." He yawned. "Hopefully things'll be better when we wake up."

Isha quickly grabbed the needed materials and made a nest, settling down as Kaegan did the same. _I don't see how it could_, she said to herself, curling up and closing her eyes, though she didn't sleep.

* * *

wow, 1435 words. a high. and only a few days wait, too. aren't you all lucky XD. ugh, i'm hating this part in the story; i just can't seem to capture the drama. any tips? also, i don't know how much longer this story'll be. i already know how i'm gonna end it, but we still have more chapters to go. or i may end it quickly, as to move on to the sequel. which would you, my beloved readers, rather me do? the sequel will be better than this one by far XD, as i already have it all planned out. please review!

and it's official; TFTB is on hiatus. after i finish this story, i'll work on it, but at the moment, meerkats are my top priority.


	14. Chapter 13

Kaegan sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around and saw that Isha was still asleep, but Nato was sitting up in his neck.

"Good, you're awake." Nato remarked as he saw that the younger meerkat was awake.

"Whatever," Kaegan muttered, looking around. "It's not a good thing, in my opinion."

"Maybe they'll let you go, seeing as you're just a pup -"

"Hey!" Kaegan interrupted with a fierce growl. "I'm not a pup." Then he comprehended the rest of Nato's sentence. "What do you mean, let me go?"

Nato shrugged. "Well, seeing as how you had nothing to do with what Iesha had done -"

"Stop calling her that, it sounds retarded."

"Fine. You had nothing to do with what _Isha_ had done. So maybe, if you show them that you're not a threat, they'll let you go."

"Why would I want to leave without her?" Kaegan narrowed his eyes. "I have loyalties, you know. She's my friend; I wouldn't just abandon her."

Nato sighed. "Figures. Stupid pup, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"Stupid pup, puh." Kaegan growled. Then he turned curious. "Wait... Why are _you_in here? I can understand Isha and me, but what did you do?"

Nato sighed, but answered. "Well, I never liked Gerda, or Gatimu, for that matter. Really, I don't like any of them. Never have. My mom was killed just after I was born for having me, and no one knows who my father was, but for some reason they left me alive." He closed his eyes. "Sometimes I wish they'd just killed me. But, anyway, I was raised here, and I wanted out. So, I tried to leave peacefully. Didn't work. So I tried to runaway. I was caught, and brought back, and here I am."

"Wow," Kaegan remarked, a little ashamed at the way he had treated the fellow prisoner. "How did you know about Isha?"

"Everyone knows about Gerda's hatred for Isha."

"Hatred?"

"She doesn't like 'kats she doesn't control to know her secrets." Nato explained. "That, and she..."

"She what?" Kaegan asked.

"Isha's the only witness that Gerda wanted to kill Dumi. She was the assassin, she was blackmailed. If Gerda went back to her old mob, and Isha had told Abasi what had gone on, Gerda would probably be killed herself. Isha's story would fill in too many blanks, where as Gerda's story would hardly seem believable if stuck up there next to Isha's account."

"So Gerda doesn't want that story getting out?"

"Exactly." Nato nodded.

"Which means we gotta find a way out of here," Kaegan immediately began feeling the tunnel walls. "If we could just find a weak spot, and tunnel our way to the surface -"

"A tunnel that goes straight up?" Nato scoffed. "How'll that work?"

"Well, for one, we could hide it easier," Kaegan replied. "Sure, it'll be difficult, but we can do it, if we work together."

"Save the boyscout trip, pup." Nato disagreed. "We might as well just stay put."

"Way to be optimistic," Kaegan rolled his eyes, muttering. "And I thought Isha was bad..."

"I think you have the right idea, Kaegan." He turned to see that Isha had woken up and had been watching the two. "But I don't think a tunnel through the ceiling would work very well."

Kaegan sighed. "It was an idea..."

"I didn't say we shouldn't escape," Isha remarked. "Just that we shouldn't tunnel up." She looked over at him. "How's the bruises?"

"Painful," Kaegan rolled his eyes. "Yours?"

"Eh, my head feels better, at least." She remarked. Then she grinned. "But I do have an idea on how to get out of this place."

"Why can't we just stay put? Honestly, if we escape, they'll catch us and treat us ten times worse than now!" Nato protested.

"Go on, Isha," Kaegan tilted his head to the side, eager to hear her plan.

She grinned as she spoke her idea. "What comes to mind when I say 'cave in'?"

Kaegan grinned, determination glinting in his blue eyes. "Excellent!"

Nato looked a little worried. "You guys, we should just stay here!" He protested. "I tried to escape once, and I'm not going through that again."

"So we won't get caught," Kaegan rolled his eyes. "Come on, do you really wanna stay here all your life?"

"Of course not," Nato's eyes were narrowed. "But I'm not risking my _life_ trying to _tunnel out_."

"But we're not going to tunnel out without taking precautions," Kaegan argued. "You heard Isha; we're not just going to leave with them right behind us."

"Besides, you don't have to tunnel," Isha remarked. "We need a look-out, someone who can tell us if anyone's coming."

Nato sighed. "And I guess I'm being volunteered for the job?"

Isha shrugged. "You wouldn't have to dig, and you could say you really didn't do anything but point out the obvious."

Kaegan looked up at the other meerkat, trying his hardest to look pitiful. "Please, Nato? Come on, please?"

"Fine. Fine, I'll be the look out." Nato closed his eyes. "Just don't look like that."

"Why? Did it work?"

"I guess so."

Isha gaped at Nato, doing a double-take between him and Kaegan. "You're kidding. There's _no way_ that face influenced you."

Kaegan glared at her indignantly. "And why wouldn't it?"

"It's too disgusting," Isha teased, rolling her eyes. "Now come on, let's get to it."

* * *

sorry for the wait, sorry for the shortness (only 904 words), sorry for it being crappy. this is just a sorry chapter, but i had to get it going again. chapter 14 is in the works, and i've been straightening out the timeline (which is why this chapter was so late), and i'm fairly sure i have enough ideas to last about ten stories or so, plus various oneshots and spoofs and stuff. please review!

s


	15. Chapter 14

Gerda sighed, putting a paw over her eyes. "Oh, Gatimu, what're we going to do with her?" The two were in her main den - she had created a throne of sorts from sticks and leaves, while there were lightning bugs strung over the walls to light the tunnel. She was, at present, in her throne, while Gatimu paced before her, his eyes shining in a savage light.

Gatimu thought for a moment before a cruel grin spread over his face. "Torture her?" The vicious light in his eyes grew brighter, accenting his brown eyes to look near black.

"While that is an entertaining thought, I'd prefer to keep my hands clean."

"Then let me do it. I'd be more than happy to offer my services to my queen," he said gallantly, bowing.

"Hmm..." Gerda thought momentarily. "I think we can make use of her yet." She grinned, her eyes glinting coldly. "Send me Lahati."

Gatimu stared up at her, surprise written on his face, though his eyes held something more akin to jealousy. "Lahati? Might I ask _why _my queen would wish to see Lahati?"

Gerda glared down at him. "What concern is it of yours?" She snapped. "I gave you a command. _Bring Lahati to me_. And you dare to question my orders?"

Gatimu hastily bowed, not meeting her eyes. "Of course not, my queen. I would never question orders. I just have a curiosity as to what Lahati could do for my queen that her humble servant Gatimu isn't able."

Gerda rolled her golden eyes, but took pity on the cowering male. A patronizing smile worked it's way on her face as she looked down at him. "Poor Gatimu," she said, sticking her lip out a touch. She reached out and lifted his chin until he met her eyes. "Surely you know that you are my most superior meerkat. My most... _irreplaceable _meerkat in my entire mob." She chuckled cruelly. "Lahati is merely a pawn. I wish to confer with him on what _he_ thinks _we_ should do." She shoved his face away.

Gatimu obviously did not quite understand her meaning, but nodded and quickly hurried away.

Gerda sighed once more as she leaned back in her throne. _I'm surrounded by fools_, she thought, closing her eyes. She only opened them, cackling with a heinous look in her eyes, when she thought of what she would indeed do with her prisoner.

She'd waited for so long. She'd built up her still-small army, strengthened them with rigorous training and procedures, chose the best of the group to be her hierarchy; her generals, her commanders, her right-hand. With her at the top, with the title she deserved.

Queen.

She hated the term 'matriarch'. It sounded so kind. Where as queen, queen held so much more potential.

It sounded much more powerful. Stronger. It was the title for royalty, which was what she was.

Queen Gerda. Catchy.

But her stupid brother had to stand in her way. Darling little Abasi, the youngest, the wisest. He would have been the favorite, too, had it not been for Dumi. She scoffed. What a perfect pair of weaklings. They'd never been able to stand up to anyone, never started a battle, never executed traitors, never done anything worth while. Dumi hadn't even taken a mate!

But she, the eldest sister, she had it all planned.

She had a mate. She had subjects who feared and respected her, rather than _loved _her. She had backbone. She had brains. She should have been next in line after Dumi, not Abasi.

He'd ruined everything. Well, she'd only be so kind as to return the favor.

She had it all worked out. She would allow her mob to be strengthened a touch more, then they would be led out to the weak Ukali mob, and she would teach her brother a lesson. And she would start with those two pups of his, her niece and nephew. Hanabal and Yajida, she believed that spineless female, Adeola, had named them. Only her brother would pick such a female as a mate.

It didn't matter. All four of them would die, and however many others decided to fight against her. Those who joined her would be spared. She would offer the choice before the fighting broke out, as she was sure her brother would not stand up to her. He wouldn't stand up against his own mob, either.

He wouldn't be able to stand at all, by the time she was through with him. Her grin grew at the thought.

She idly wondered what was taking Gatimu so long. Surely it wasn't that hard to find Lahati. He was a sensible 'kat; he never strayed too far, always did as he was told, never asked questions, and stayed out of her way. Which was why he was one of her top commanders. His rigorous personality helped with keeping the others in line, especially that pesky pup of his. With the genes from Lahati, one would think that little Nato would be able to listen to authority and not argue.

Of course, she wasn't supposed to know that Nato was his pup. He desperately covered all of his tracks, making sure no one knew he and Hawara were together.

As if anyone could keep secrets from _her. _

As soon as the pups were born, she had Gatimu 'take care' of Hawara, but left the pups alive. She would need them to survive to strengthen her mob. She had named them herself - Nato, and his sister, Vicha. Too bad only Vicha had accepted her fate. Of course, she hadn't let either know they were siblings in the first place. That might give them ideas. She had Futa nurse them along with Shari, her own pup. She didn't have time to waste on a pup - she had a mob to run. She had nearly killed Gatimu, but in the end her plans forced her to let him live. Which was a pain in itself.

But her son, her son was too valuable. He was the perfect blend - her piercing, sharp, cunning golden eyes, with his father's dark head fur. He was built strong, even at an early age. He was older than Nato and Vicha, and he had been sent on a reconnaissance mission to the Ukali mob. He'd sent a resent messenger to her, saying that all was well. Adeola was suspisious of him, but no one suspected anything. No one had even connected the dots. Gerda was the only one in the family who had golden eyes. Shari had inherited them.

But she didn't give it a moments more thought, as Gatimu had stumbled into the room, panting for breath.

She ground her teeth together. "And _where _is Lahati?"

"My... My queen..." Gatimu stared up at her. "The prisoners have escaped."

Her left eye gave a subtle twitch.

"Take however many you'll need," she growled. "She's not to get away. I don't care about the other two, but bring Isha back." She paused, before grabbing Gatimu's arm to keep him from leaving. "Wait. I have a plan." Her eyes narrowed as she sneered. "I want them all alive."

* * *

1285 words. short. but that's what writer's block does to a body. i'm sorry guys - i can only promise the sequel will be better.

there are a lot of hints in there, and there's a major clue for the sequel. not a lot of dialogue, but at the moment it doesn't quite matter. i wanted to delve into Gerda's character, and though i don't think i did it quite the way i wanted to, i guess it'll have to do. this chapter made me realize that after it's all said and done, i will come back and rewrite this story and make it better. this one is just rushing forward, and with only three more planned chapters, it'll continue rushing. but don't worry - i won't do that until the very last story in Isha's saga has been completed. after that i may have some breathing room.

but as for what made me get off my butt and finish the chapter, i must give props to Youtube, and the many people who have posted 'The Madness of King Scar' on there. that song really helped my get into Gerda's character, simply because it's just so evil sounding.

i wouldn't expect to get the next chapter soon, but i promise i'll try. it might help if i get lots of reviews. i love my TWO reviewers so much, you guys are the reason i'm posting this, you know. but i surely hope more than two people are reading this. so if you would, please, leave a review? even if it's just a 'loved it. update soon, please.', it still means lots.

gah, i need to learn how to write shorter author's notes XD.

EDIT: added the last sentence to help set up the whole thing... blah...


	16. Chapter 15

IMPORTANT A/N: this chapter happens at the same time as 14. in other words, this is how Isha, Kaegan, and Nato escape.

* * *

"I still think this is a bad idea," Nato muttered at his post, leaned up against the farthest tunnel wall, listening for anyone coming.

Isha rolled her eyes. "Well, here are your options: be murdered here by Gerda and her flunkies, or die later, of natural causes."

"I'll take natural causes!" Kaegan's voice came, muffled, from the wall Isha was sitting against. His head poked out of the hole, which was hidden by the pile of dead leaves and grass that they were able to use as bedding. Isha had taken first dig, to get the tunnel started; she and Kaegan had swapped after a little bit.

"Less talking, more digging, pup," Isha grinned and pushed his head back inside the tunnel.

"Fine, _master_," she could almost hear him roll his eyes as he spoke. "But, you know, this would be easier if I was able to keep rhythm..."

"You know how I feel about _rhythm_," Isha answered. "Deal with it."

"Could you at _least_ tap out a beat? No lyrics?"

Isha sighed. "You know, pup, you're more trouble than you're worth."

"And yet you still keep me around."

She scoffed, but started tapping her paw in a steady beat. Not too fast, not too slow. Something for him to use. Unconsciously, her mind started into an old work song that her old mob had used, and she soon found her self recalling the lyrics.

"Isha? Is that you humming?"

Isha blinked, annoyed at herself. "No!" She protested, keeping up the tapping. Nate grinned over at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You know," the white-headed meerkat started, "you're not as bad as what Gerda said you would be."

She felt her muscles tense, and her eyes narrowed. But she still kept her beat. "And what exactly did _her majesty_ say about me? Surely not embarrassing pups stories."

"I'd be willing to listen to those!" Kaegan's voice called out.

"Dig, small fry."

Nato continued, tilting his head to the side. "She always made you out to be some kind of monster, in a sense. Like you're only mindset is to ruin someones life."

"Namely her's, right?"

"Namely." He nodded. "And she always made you seem cold hearted, like you cared for no one but yourself. Basically, she made you out to be another version of her."

Isha shook her head slightly. "And what makes her wrong?"

Kaegan stopped digging, peeking out again, staring up at her. "You're kidding, right?" He said, his eyes narrowed.

Isha glared at him, pointing a claw at the tunnel entrance. "If you want to get out of here, Kaegan, I suggest you keep _digging_!"

"No!" He crawled out of the tunnel, glaring right back at her. "_He _can take a turn!" He pointed at Nato.

"He's the lookout!"

"So?"

"Look," Nato came between them. "I'll dig. Isha, you take lookout. Kaegan, you... You just keep quiet." And with that, he crawled into the tunnel, and massive amounts of dirt came flying out into the den.

Isha rolled her eyes, but went to lean against the wall. Kaegan went with her, sitting down beside her, his head leaning back against the wall. It was quiet for a moment, aside from the sound of dirt being unpacked.

Then Kaegan broke the silence. "We _are _gonna get out, right, Isha?" He opened his eyes; those big, blue eyes that pleaded up at her, making him seem so much younger than what he truly was.

It made her sigh, and she reached down and ruffled his hair. "Of course we will. I've been in worse situations than this, you know."

"Like what?"

Isha bit her lip, trying to think of an instance she could tell him about. "Hmm... Well... At the moment, I can't remember, but I know for a fact I've been in worse." She tried to act dismissive. "We'll be out of here by nightfall."

"How do you know it's daytime?"

She looked down at him. "Good question. Let me ask you one; what's with all the questions?"

He shrugged. "I dunno."

She rolled her eyes, but she was fighting a smile. "Don't worry, pup. We'll be back, roaming all over Africa with Chiku, by tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She could promise that. She'd do everything in her power to get them out. Nato included.

He grinned up at her. "Cool," he was interrupted by a yawn.

Suddenly, Nato poked his head back inside. A large grin was on his face, his dark eyes bright with the light of hope, for once. "We're out!" He said, quietly, but excitedly. "I just broke the surface. This den is on the very outskirts of the tunnels, so we're a good bit away from the main hole."

"What about sentries?" Isha asked.

"There's only three," Nato reported. "We can make quick work of them. They're relieving the main guards at the moment - a lucky break for us -, so these aren't the biggest, strongest 'kats in the mob. Don't get me wrong, they're still going to be tough to beat, but our chances of getting past them are greater."

Kaegan eagerly got up and went for the hole, but Isha grabbed his tail and held him back. "Hold up, short stuff, I'm gonna go first." She looked over at Nato. "Everything set up for the cave in?"

He nodded, rolling his eyes. "Duh, you saw me and Kaegan set it up." Kaegan had managed to persuade Nato into helping him take out some of the major supports that were holding up the roof of the tunnel, and then rigging up a line of sticks leading to the escape tunnel, tying a small bit of vine that had been in the pile of leaves around the final stick. That way, as they made their escape, the final 'kat out of the tunnel and onto the surface would pull the vine and cause the stick to break, leading hopefully to a domino effect, which Kaegan had come up with himself. He'd seen it done once, on accident, by one of the pups from his mob.

Isha nodded, returning to the present. She approached the hole, climbing inside quickly and scurrying to the top. Kaegan was right behind her, with Nato behind him.

"Ready?" She whispered down at Nato. "OW!" She snatched her tail away from Kaegan, who uttered a small "Sorry" for stepping on it.

"Ready." And with that, Nato pulled on the vine. An earsplitting crack was heard as the stick broke in half; the top half falling against the next stick, causing it to lean against the next, but not causing the whole thing to come down.

Isha just about broke out into curses when she realized the sticks were stuck, but caught herself in time to remember that 'little ears' were present.

Kaegan, however, was just about spitting. "Dang it!" He exclaimed. He looked around, finding a rather large rock to throw, and hurled it at the sticks.

"No!" Nato tried to stop him, but the stone was already in the air.

The sound of straining wood filled the tunnels, as the sticks tilted and leaned on one another, in the perfect domino effect.

"Out!" Isha demanded, pulling Kaegan by his scruff, despite his protests. "Out, out, _out_!" She climbed up out of the hole, Nato right behind her, as they watched the ground before them - the ceiling of their prison den - start to shift and crack open, sinking slowly in, crumbling, the tunnel caving in as well. Isha felt smug satisfaction - they'd collapsed a majority of the tunnel system. Before them was a gaping depression, and she couldn't help but hope that Gerda had been in the tunnels that had collapsed. She doubted she would be so lucky, however.

"Woohoo!" Kaegan jumped up in the air, pumping a fist in triumph. "It worked! We're free!"

"Don't be so fast to call it a victory, pup," Nato remarked, growling, focusing on something over Kaegan's shoulder.

Oh yeah. The sentries.

"Hey!" One shouted. He was young, a little older than Isha and Nato, but he still had that fierce light in his eye. Isha quickly dispatched of him. Nato took care of the other one, but then he turned to a female. She smirked at him.

"Don't hit girls, right, Nato?" She sneered, knowing she would win the battle against this male.

"He might not," Isha snarled. "But I do." And with another snarl, Isha had knocked the 'kat into unconsciousness.

"Isha! Nato!" Kaegan pointed towards the main hole, jumping up and down. "Look! Come on, look!"

Isha growled when she did.

Out of the main tunnel system, came Gatimu, with many more meerkats behind him.

"Looks like the fight is on," Nato remarked quietly.

"And I'm not up for turning the off-switch any time soon," Isha growled louder, crouching down in a defensive position. Kaegan looked over at her.

"You promised." He reminded her.

She nodded. "I know."

"Leaving? Already?" Gatimu sounded disappointed, though they knew better than to trust his tone. He grinned calmly as the meerkats that had followed him fanned out to form a semi-circle around them. Isha instinctively pushed Kaegan behind her, with Nato and herself as a barrier between him and the enemy.

"Why not complete the circle?" Nato muttered out of the side of his mouth. Isha shrugged in reply, keeping her eyes focused on Gatimu.

She didn't even notice Kaegan disappear.

* * *

another edit. this time it's up to 1727 words. longest chapter EVER. i'm so proud of myself.

the next chapter is giving me problems, but i've set a deadline for myself to get me writing. on Dec. 27th, i will complete Protector. that will be a three-chapter update for you guys, plus i'm going to post the prologue to Protector's sequel. also, there's a new poll on my profile; i want your oppinion on what Protector's sequel shall be titled. my favorite of the two choices is Runaway, as that is the title of the song that greatly inspired most of the plot, but that's just me.

now, i'll leave you guys to review. please? it's been almost three days since i posted this, and i haven't got a single review.

i'll see you guys on the 27th!


	17. Chapter 16 Nato

A/N: the next three chapters will be in first person.

* * *

I knew this would end badly.

That didn't stop me from wishing, though. I'd hoped that Isha, Kaegan, and I could pull it off.

But, like always, my hopes were firmly squashed into the ground.

I looked over at Isha. Her fierce green eyes were focused on Gatimu. I had no doubt in my mind that she would fight. She wouldn't be kept prisoner, I knew that, Gerda knew that. And she wouldn't let Kaegan be kept prisoner either.

I didn't quite know what she thought about me, but I could handle myself.

I looked over my shoulder at Kaegan. His eyes met mine, and I could see he was scared. I was too. He blinked, then looked back to Isha. She wasn't paying him any mind, though.

One thing still had me confused. Why didn't they complete the circle, surrounding us completely? It made no sense at all. They left the gap _purposefully_, and I'm sure that, had we wanted to, we would be able to run. We probably wouldn't get too far, but we'd run.

"How terribly rude of you, Iesha," Gatimu continued, his voice silky smooth. It made me cringe. "And here we were going to make you an offer."

Isha scoffed. "An _offer_? _Right_. I'll believe _that_."

"Now, now, dear. We can make this easy, or we can make this hard. It all depends on your cooperation."

We both whipped around when we heard Gerda speak. I think I heard Isha gasp, but it happened so fast I wasn't sure. I kind of hoped she had. Wouldn't make me feel so bad for quivering.

There was Gerda, her face pulled into a smug sneer. She held Kaegan by the scruff, holding him up off the ground, despite his size, holding her free paw over his mouth to keep him from crying out.

"Let him go," Isha growled threateningly. Her fur was bristling, I could tell she was scared now. Scared for the pup.

I glared over my shoulder at Gatimu, keeping my senses open. I didn't want him thinking he could sneak up behind us with his little group while we were watching Gerda. He just smirked smugly at me, knowing they had us where they wanted us.

The thought was unsettling to me.

"Of course, Iesha," Gerda smiled that truly terrifying smile of hers, and I just about couldn't control my shivers. "But first, we need to talk."

"Fine, whatever," Isha's paws were clenched unto fists at her side, and her eyes were blazing with something I couldn't quite identify. I wondered what was going on inside of her head, when I decided that some things were probably left alone.

Gerda gave a spine-tingling giggle as she saw Isha's reaction. "Bringing up memories, isn't it, Iesha, darling? Oh, seem to remember one such time - "

"_Let. Him. Go_." Isha interrupted harshly. Her eyes were wide, whether from anger or fear, I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure I even wanted to know.

"My, my, dear. Demanding, aren't we?" Gerda tutted. Then she turned all business. "Now, Iesha, tell me; how would you feel about making a deal?" She smiled a patronizing smile.

"What kind of a deal?" Isha asked suspisciously. I didn't blame her. Gerda wasn't to be trusted.

Gerda smiled again, trying to look truthful. We both knew that was a lie. "Quid-pro-quo, Iesha. I do something for you, you do something for me."

"Like what?" Isha narrowed her eyes.

"Like... Hmmm... Gatimu, wasn't there something I wanted?" Gerda played coy, looking over at the twisted 'kat behind us. Ugh.

Gatimu chuckled cruelly. "Of course there was. Didn't it have something to do with a certain leader?"

Isha reacted before I could understand what he meant. "What?!" She snarled, whipping around to face the male 'kat.

Gerda laughed, giving Isha a 'you'll-do-what-I-want-or-else' look. "Iesha, doll, I'm in need of your services again." She rubbed her cheek against Kaegan's tauntingly, and I almost cracked a smile at what happened next.

Gerda howled with pain, dropping Kaegan and clutching the paw that had been covering Kaegan's mouth. He grinned triumphantly, wiping his mouth on a paw. He cracked a smirk up at her. "You know, _your highness_, it's amazing you haven't been eaten yet. You're deliscious." He cackled at his own joke.

I think Isha actually snickered at that.

But as I said, I _almost _cracked a grin.

But what happened after that destroyed the 'almost'.

Gerda's eyes blazed as she wiped a bloody paw on her fur. She looked over at the two closest meerkats to her, the two at the ends of the semi-circle. Within a flash, they moved to grab Kaegan.

Isha was a hair faster, with me close behind.

I don't know how Isha did in the fight, but I know I didn't do too well. It was Wazim, one of the biggest meerkats in the whole mob. I was a good fighter, for sure. I could hold my own in a fight.

But not against Wazim.

I punched his jaw, bit, kicked, scratched, pulled his fur, the works. But he took it without a wince, and quickly had my paws behind my back, yanking on them until I gave up struggling. I growled, trying to ignore the shots of pain going up my arms.

I looked over at Kaegan, and saw that he was fighting another of the guards, whom I recognized as Halimo. The pup was fighting hard, and Halimo was younger than me, probably a few months older than Kaegan, so it was a fairly even fight.

Isha, however, was fighting like a lion against Lahati, Gatimu, _and_ Futa.

I almost wished I knew what was going on inside her head. What made her fight so fiercely, what made her so _angry_.

But then again, as I said earlier, some things are probably best left alone.

Suddenly, an angered shout rang out, and I could barely comprehend what happened. It happened that fast, I almost didn't see it.

"STOP!"

In the pause that followed, Gerda ran over to where Halimo and Kaegan were fighting, and quickly grabbed Kaegan with both paws, holding him up and pressing a claw against his throat. He struggled, but she just held him tighter, on the verge of suffocating him.

While that went on, Lahati and Gatimu quickly grabbed Isha's arms and held her still, though she thrashed as she saw Kaegan. "No!"

"Choose, Iesha," she snarled. "Do what I want, or the pup gets killed."

And the ultimatum was given.

Isha glared at Gerda, still snarling and thrashing against Lahati and Gatimu. "Let him go, Gerda. He's innocent!"

Gerda sneered, tweaking Kaegan's ear, making him yelp and struggle. "As was the other pup you _made_ me kill, right, _Isha_?"

"Don't listen to her, Isha!" Kaegan growled, trying to get loose.

Isha's eyes narrowed, ignoring Kaegan's words, and deliberately disregarding Gerda's. "What do you want me to do, Gerda?" Her voice was strong, but you could see the defeat in her eyes.

Gerda smirked when she saw this. She loosened her hold on Kaegan; not enough for him to get loose, however hard he tried. "I want you to go with us to the Ukali mob. I want you to lure Abasi and Adeola out. You will kill Adeola." Her smirk turned into a maniacal sneer. "_I _will take care of Abasi."

"Don't do it, Isha," Kaegan snarled, still struggling. "Kick her tail! You can do it!"

"No, Kaegan, I can't." Isha sighed quietly, nodding her head and looking Gerda in the eyes. Those cold, harmful golden eyes of Gerda's meeting Isha's bright, fiery green ones. "I'll do it. I'll take care of Adeola." Her eyes narrowed again. "Now let him go. Hold up your end of it." _Or else_. Even I could hear the unspoken threat.

Gerda smiled, letting the pup's feet touch the ground. "You choose wisely, Iesha." She dropped Kaegan, and he went at Isha, glaring.

"You stupid -" He didn't get the chance to finish the insult.

Because that's when the earsplitting crack was heard.


	18. Chapter 17 Kaegan and Isha

A/N: this is Kaegan's pov, followed by Isha's.

* * *

I growled, straining against Gerda's hold. I couldn't let Isha do this. She couldn't just give up and surrender, all because of me.

No way. Uh-uh. Not happening. Over my dead body.

Okay, maybe not over my _dead_ body. I like my body _alive_.

So over my _not-dead_ body, would she agree to this.

"Don't do it, Isha," I struggled harder, twisting and snarling. "Kick her tail! You can do it!" I had no doubt in my mind. Isha could beat any meerkat, be it Gerda or anybody else. Gerda tightened her hold on my throat, making me choke.

"No, Kaegan, I can't." I gaped at her, wide-eyed. What did she mean, 'I can't'? She could! And I'd help her! But she just looked at Gerda, and I could already see it coming. She was going to ruin her life again. "I'll do it. I'll take care of Adeola." She narrowed her eyes. "Now let him go. Hold up your end of it." She glared hard, showing that it was actually a threat.

Puh. I'll show her threat.

Gerda set me down slightly, my paws just barely touching the ground. "You choose wisely, Iesha." She dropped me, and I stumbled a bit. Just a little bit, though.

I marched over to Isha, prepared to let her have it. I glared at her, and I had every intention of starting a fight. I wouldn't let it happen to her again. "You stupid -" A loud crack interrupted me.

Rats. I had a good insult worked up for her. Now I'd never remember it.

"What was that?" I heard Lahati ask quietly. I could practically hear his teeth chattering as he looked around.

Big chicken. Not so big and bad now, obviously.

"The... The ground." Gatimu pointed, his eyes wide, at the ground beneath us. "It's unstable."

"The cave-in," Isha remarked, her eyes widening.

"Of course!" Nato's eyes were wide too. "We need to get everyone away."

"We're not going anywhere," Gerda snarled. She glared around at everyone. "It's perfectly safe."

"As much as I hate to question your orders, my queen," Gatimu tried, his eyes even wider as he looked at Gerda. "Please, your servant begs you to reconsider."

"The ground is dangerously hollow, your highness," Lahati picked up. "Majesty, you're in greater danger every moment you stand there."

I rolled my eyes. If she was stupid enough to stay put, let her die.

Good riddance.

I heard another loud rumble beneath me, and the ground cracked, causing big fissures to form in the ground. I looked down and saw a massive crack begin to form, stretching itself from a far corner and heading to our direction. It was slow, but surely making progress.

"You _dare_ try and order me around?" Gerda's voice was loud with indignation, anger, and I thought I heard some fear in there. "Insubordination!" She exclaimed, growling.

Of course, that might be wishful thinking.

"Never, my queen, never!" Gatimu tried again. "We would never try to overrule your judgment! You are far too great a leader, and we pale in comparison to you, mighty one!"

I felt the ground start to shake under my paws, and I saw the giant crack getting closer. I looked back to Isha, and saw that her eyes were narrowed as she watched the ground. I looked over at Nato, and saw that he was...

Free?

Then I saw the giant meerkat running away.

"Wazim! Get back here!" Gerda just about howled in rage. "I said -" I saw the other female 'kat go after him, and then the young meerkat that I had fought went after them. "Traitors! Traitors, all of you!" Gerda's eyes were turning darker and darker gold.

It scared me.

The fissure picked up speed, and soon it was a gaping crack in the savanna. It was still heading for us. Several smaller cracks emerged from it, splitting the ground into many pieces.

"My queen! Highness, please, listen to reason!" Gatimu was close to breaking down as he tried to get Gerda to come away. "How will you finish taking your revenge out on the Ukali mob if you die here?"

Die?

We could _die _here?

"Kaegan!" Isha snapped me out of my thoughts. She easily got loose from Gatimu, and I noticed that Lahati had also abandoned the premises. "Don't move, pup." She said, staring at the ground beneath me, leading me to look down as well.

Uh-oh.

Upon closer inspection, several smaller cracks had split the ground beneath me, to the point where I couldn't move without it crumbling. I think I gave a squeak of fear, but I was actually too terrified to notice.

"Take a deep breath, Kaegan," Nato advised quietly, sliding closer.

"No!" Gerda snarled. "Stay where you are!" Her gold eyes were gleaming with a vicious light. She looked as insane as Gatimu. "We are staying here!"

Then she stomped her paw.

Bad move.

The sudden pressure when she stomped paw down on the already crumbling ground had the effect of quicksand. It all caved in beneath her, forming a large hole, and it sucked her in as well, burying her with layers and layers of dirt before she could even cry out.

There was a moment of silence. Well, as silent as it can be when the ground is falling in beneath you, the chasm growing bigger and bigger and bigger and...

Okay, it wasn't really silent at all.

"NO!" Gatimu gave a yell. He jumped in after her, but I didn't really notice.

I was too focused on being completely afraid. The fissure looked like a giant, hungry mouth made of dirt, coming to eat me and bury me next to Gerda and Gatimu.

I'm a meerkat. What kind of analogy did you expect?

I looked down at my paws, gaping as a crack formed in front of me, cutting me off from Isha and Nato. The crack continued, splitting to separate Isha and Nato from each other.

I'm pretty sure that's when I started shaking.

"Kaegan! Kaegan, listen to me," I blinked as I heard Nato's voice. I looked over at him and tried to pay attention to what he was saying. "Jump over this side, it's thinner. I'll catch you."

"Do what he says, pup," Isha yelled. I looked over my shoulder at her, and saw her watching me, her eyes wide. It made me even more afraid to know that she was scared too.

I refocused on Nato, and slid my paw towards the edge. I froze when I heard the ominous creak beneath me. "Come on, Kaegan. Ignore it. Block it out." Nato called. "Just ease forward..." I tried to do as he said, squeezing my eyes shut as I heard the ground protesting to my movements. "That's it... Keep coming..."

"Doin' good, pup. Keep going," Isha called quietly.

I placed my paw down again, trying to be careful. A loud rumble was heard and felt as the ground started to give way.

"No!" I heard Nato cry out, and saw him lunge for me. Isha lunged to grab me too.

I felt the ground fall away beneath my feet. Saw Nato pull Isha back from coming after me.

Heard the sound of dirt falling, saw the sky as I fell. It was almost like it was in slow motion.

Then it was all black.

^v^v^v^

"Kaegan!" I yelled as I watched the ground give out from him. I lunged forward, trying to grab him, but Nato grabbed my arm, holding me back. So I watched, helpless, as Kaegan disappeared beneath the dirt.

The ground gave one last shudder before staying still. The land was marked with various depressions, where the ground had given out. I didn't see it, though. Not really.

"Come on!" I snatched myself out of Nato's grasp and flung myself into the collapsed rubble, digging and shoving dirt out of my way as I tried to find Kaegan. Nato jumped in beside me and began flinging away dirt as well.

I don't know how long we searched. Don't know if anyone else survived, or if it was just Nato and I. I don't know anything anymore.

The sun was setting by the time I noticed anything. We had looked all over that gap. No sign of Kaegan.

"Isha," Nato was beside me now. "Isha, come on. It's getting dark. We should leave."

"But..." I hung my head, fighting back my tears that had been threatening to spill over since I had watched Kaegan... I gave a sigh and stood up, my eyes misty. "You're right." I startled at the sound of my voice. It was quiet and scratchy sounding.

I looked at the sun. Stared at it's fiery orange brilliance.

Then I looked away. "Let's..." I cleared my throat, trying to ease my voice. "Let's go." Nato nodded and started away, but I lingered behind for a moment. As he climbed out of the hole, I knelt down. "I'm sorry, pup. I'm so sorry." I whispered. I felt a tickle on my cheek, and quickly brushed the tear away before standing up.

I climbed out of the depression and followed after Nato.


	19. Epilogue, Isha

It was dark. The sky was just turning that light purplish-blue that came just before dawn. The stars were slowly fading away into the light as the sun prepared to make its daily journey across the sky.

I sat on a rock, just watching.

It had been seven days since the cave in. I left, and I didn't - couldn't, more like it, look back.

Kaegan was gone.

It was hard to imagine a world without the little pup. Though I guess he wasn't a pup, anyway. I was gonna miss him.

Chiku was gone too.

We - by we, I mean Nato and I - had gone back to the tunnel beneath the rock, back to the huge tree that was nearby where Chiku said she would be. She wasn't there. No one was.

I realized that I missed them. I missed them both.

I missed them all.

Mama, Papa, Faraji, Luisa, Safiya... Nanji...

I felt a tickle on my cheek, and quickly brushed the tear away, blinking my eyes. I didn't mean to cry. I didn't want to cry. I'd cried enough.

I'd cried for the first time since Nanji... over Kaegan...

I bowed my head. I'd let it happen again. Another innocent, young life was gone because of me.

All because of Gerda.

I heard Nato quietly scramble up beside me, sitting down and staring at the scene. We watched the sun slowly peak over the horizon in silence.

He understood. He could understand what kind of pain that I was feeling. And neither of us wanted to talk about it. He'd lost his world, I'd lost mine.

We related to each other in ways no one else could. It made us... I won't say friend, that's too _nice_ of a word for what we were. I'd only had three friends in my life, not counting my brother, and mine and Nato's relationship wasn't that close.

Comrades. That's a suitable word. Comrades. We could hurt together, and not have to worry about one or the other trying to put a mask over it.

Of course, masking things seemed to be a habit of mine here lately.

As the sun rose higher, lending it's warmth and light to all of Africa. The herds awoke, the young ones stumbling to stand beside their mothers, and in the distance I heard a roar.

I gave a sigh as I stared ahead at the savanna.

It was as if nothing had ever happened.

But I knew differently.

And I would never, ever forget the journey we made together.

* * *

i'm gonna cry. it's really over. and i completely torched it. it sucks, i know, and i'm sorry. but, it's officially over now, so i will get to work on the sequel immediately.

happy 4-month anniversary, Protector.

ps, check out my blog. i've got the playlist for Protector up on there, and i'm fixing to update it.


End file.
